Galactik Football Partie I : Ouverture Symphonique
by Elska
Summary: Les Snowkids ayant remporté une seconde Cup, se retirent sur Akillian. Maddox, Directeur de la toute puissante Technoïde entreprend alors de nouvelles expériences sur le méta-fluide, tandis que son second, Harris, prépare une guerre en secret alliant pirates renégats et Xenons... (V.4.0)
1. Reprends ton souffle

_**" Le Football a fait fleurir toutes les qualités qui servent à la guerre : Insouciance, belle-humeur, accoutumance à l'imprévu, notion exacte de l'effort à faire sans dépenser de force inutile. "**_

 **Educateur français Pierre de Coubertin,**

 **Extrait des Essais de psychologie sportive** **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **: Reprends ton Souffle**

 _Le temps s'arrête._

 _Tout commence ici. Chaque regard se fige._

 _Le coup part Rocket marque._

 _La foule hurle sa joie. La Coupe rayonne._

 _On pleure, on rit et crie à en perdre la voix._

 _Un flash de lumière, puis d'autres, des milliers d'autres._

 _La vie reprend son court._

 _Ils se relèvent, se tiennent droit main dans la main. La tension accumulée depuis des mois retombe. Leur combat, est terminé._

La traversée jusqu'aux vestiaires ne fut pourtant pas de tout repos. Les journalistes et quelques fans téméraires, s'engouffrèrent dans le premier couloir dès l'ouverture des portes.

-« T'es où D'Jok ?! Je vois rien avec tous ces flashs ! » Cria Micro-Ice, se couvrant les yeux d'un bras et avançant à tâtons de l'autre.

Aarch leur entraineur, de par sa grande carrure, s'interposa entre les Snowkids et la masse de journalistes. Il leur expliqua qu'il était inutile de questionner ses joueurs pour le moment, qu'ils avaient d'abord besoin de repos et de calme, beaucoup de calme.

Le groupe profita de l'occasion pour percer une faille jusqu'à la porte des vestiaires. D'Jok entra le premier, entrainant avec lui Micro-Ice par le bras, lui-même suivit du reste de l'équipe qui pénétra précipitamment dans la pièce, fuyant les flashs et les interpellations lointaines comme la peste.

Ils s'assirent en silence pour desserrer leurs protections blanches, boire quelques gorgées d'eau fraiche et se reposer, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Mark, les yeux fixant le sol d'un regard vide, chuchota finalement à voix basse :

-« On l'a fait… j'y crois pas… »

Personne n'y croyait réellement. Ils étaient encore dans un rêve. Un silence pesant prit place, puis, comme s'ils venaient de réagir à ce que Mark venait de dire, un rire contagieux se propagea dans la pièce.

Aarch entra.

-« Je suis incroyablement fier de vous… »

Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, cependant, ses joues rougies, ses yeux pétillants et un sourire timide trahissaient toute l'émotion qu'il tentait de contenir.

« …Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour cet incroyable match. Ce soir vous m'avez prouvé que vous êtes les meilleurs, peu importe les obstacles… Qu'ensemble rien n'est impossible pour vous... »

De nombreux regards complices s'échangèrent pendant le discours de l'entraineur. Tia adressa à Rocket un signe de tête plein de confiance et d'éloge. Micro-Ice jetait des coups d'œil vifs et malicieux que ses coéquipiers lui rendaient alors que Thran fixait parfois son frère dans un mélange d'inquiétude et d'attente.

Aarch conclut :

-« …Ce soir nous fêterons dignement notre victoire, Yuki devrait également vous rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes. Dame Simbaï vous fera passer un examen complet dès demain pour vérifier votre niveau de santé, physique et psychologique. Ce soir je vous laisse le champ libre, à demain, Snowkids. »

Snowkids, Snowkids… Snowkids… Ce mot résonnait encore dans sa tête. Comme un rêve éveillé, confondu avec la réalité. Ses yeux de chat à demi clos, Ahito était allongé sur la banquette du vaisseau qui ramenait les Snowkids sur Akillian. Son front était posé sur l'épaule de son frère qui somnolait depuis un petit moment, sa tête vacillant presque imperceptiblement. Le jeune gardien porta son attention sur quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers qui discutaient depuis de longues minutes déjà, juste devant les grands hublots.

-« J'ai hâte de rentrer, un peu de calme me fera du bien… » Soupira Mei.

-« Tiens, tu fuis les caméras maintenant ? » Plaisanta D'Jok.

Sa petite amie lui lança un regard noir.

-« Je suis de ton avis Mei… » Reprit Yuki en s'empressant de prendre sa défense. « Moi aussi je suis pressée de rentrer. Ma famille me manque. »

C'est alors qu'Aarch annonça leur arrivée en orbite Akillienne.

-« Réveille-toi petit frère, on arrive à la maison... » Chuchota Thran en souriant à son jumeau.

-« Mais… Il reste au moins quinze minutes avant qu'on se pose, réveille-moi quand on aura atterri ! » Répondit celui-ci, fuyant la lumière des premiers rayons solaires.

Le vaisseau se posa sans encombre sur la plate-forme du stade. S'assurant qu'aucun journaliste ne l'attendait, l'équipe rentra dans les locaux qu'elle connaissait si bien maintenant. C'est ici qu'ils avaient tout appris, qu'ils avaient enduré ensemble les entrainements difficiles et fatigants, qu'ils fêtaient leurs victoires et oubliaient leurs défaites. Les couloirs étaient encore imprégnés de leurs fous rires, les salles d'entrainement de leurs dernières disputes, les chambres des pleurs et des consolations.

Mei était assise dans la grande pièce commune, lisant tranquillement les dernières revues de presse relatant encore leur dernier match. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour des Snowkids sur leur planète blanche. Non loin d'elle, Mark et Micro-Ice regardaient les derniers reportages sur l'accident du Genesis Stadium et sa rénovation, lorsque les six autres membres du groupe entrèrent dans la pièce, trop sérieusement pour que cela ne soit volontaire. En effet, ils furent suivis d'Aarch et de Clamp.

Les Snowkids s'assirent sur les canapés, attendant de voir ce que leur Coach avait à déclarer.

-« Désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais vous devrez bientôt reprendre l'entrainement… »

-« Et voilà… » Pensa Micro-Ice. « Maintenant annonce nous la sentence… »

-« Je pense vous laisser encore quelques jours de repos… ensuite on devra reprendre le travail. Je vous rappelle que les Wambas ont déjà demandé leur revanche, et qu'ils s'entrainent dur depuis des semaines, à vous de faire le maximum pour ne pas perdre vos capacités… »

Quelques minutes de négociations acharnées plus tard, l'équipe arriva à convaincre Aarch de lui laisser quelques jours de répit supplémentaires avant d'entamer l'entrainement. Après quoi, ils se levèrent pour reprendre leurs occupations. Mark et Micro-Ice reprirent leurs aises devant l'holo-télé, Mei se leva pour rattraper son entraineur avant qu'il ne s'éclipse, Ahito se massait les tempes.

-« Coach ! » Appela Mei.

Celui-ci se retourna.

« J'aurai une question… » Continua-t-elle, hésitante.

-« Je t'écoute Mei. »

-« Eh bien voilà, Je me demandait si… »

Un bruit de chute coupa leur conversation.

-« Hao ? » S'inquiéta Thran.

Le gardien était agenouillé sur le sol, sa respiration courte alarma son frère qui vint à ses côtés, le regard affolé.

« Ahito ? » Appela celui-ci en s'approchant. « …appelez Simbaï ! » Reprit-il, paniqué.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Dame Simbaï pour entrer en trombe dans la pièce, alertée par Aarch. Ahito ne cessait de trembler, ses mains crispées sur le bras de son frère.

-« Thran… » Murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

Simbaï observa ses pupilles, prit rapidement son pouls et appela Aarch pour qu'il porte rapidement Ahito jusqu'à l'infirmerie, bien que celui-ci resta un instant agrippé à son ainé.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! » Demanda celui-ci.

-« Il a besoin de soins d'urgence. » Lança Dame Simbaï sur un ton qu'elle pensait assuré, mais qui trahissait en fait tout son empressement. « Aide Aarch à le porter s'il te plait. »

Sans un mot de plus, Thran se leva et obéit immédiatement au médecin.

Quand la porte se referma, cette pièce qui d'habitude était la plus chaleureuse de toutes, renfermait alors un lourd silence. Yuki se laissa tomber sur le sofa, abattue. Micro-Ice alla s'assoir à ses côtés, et semblant, la main posée sur son épaule, lui transmettre toute la compassion dont il était capable.

-« Voilà, c'est de ça que je voulais parler. » Reprit Mei à voix basse.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Interrogea D'Jok.

-« J'ai besoin de faire une pause, on en a tous besoin… » Dit-elle en regardant Yuki et Micro-Ice.

-« Tu veux dire… que tu veux laisser tomber le Football ?! » S'exclama ce dernier.

-« Pas définitivement, mais pendant un temps au moins… »

-« Mei, on vient de gagner la Cup pour la deuxième fois ! C'est pas le moment de tout lâcher ! » S'emporta D'Jok. « On est au sommet de notre carrière ! »

-« Il n'y a pas que ma carrière qui compte pour moi ! » Répondit la défenseuse en élevant la voix. « Peut-être que j'aimerai bien réfléchir à ma vie aussi ! »

-« Holà du calme ! » Lança Mark en s'interposant.

Puis il continua sur un ton plus discret :

« Si vous voulez vous disputer, faites-le ailleurs. On a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça… »

Agacée, Mei prit ses revues et partit sans dire un mot de plus.

* * *

Le verdict tomba comme une pierre.

-« C'est grave. »

Combien de fois Thran avait prié de ne jamais entendre ça. Combien de fois il c'était juré de ne plus garder tout ça en secret, d'en parler. Maintenant il était trop tard, il fallait assumer, malgré la culpabilité qui l'accablait.

L'infirmerie était claire, d'une propreté clinique impeccable et parfaitement agencée, parsemée des lumières vertes et bleues des décorations et des appareils médicaux. Quelques plantes çà et là, choisies par Dame Simbaï, assuraient un filtrage sain de l'air ambiant et dégageaient également une fine odeur de menthe. Simbaï était peut-être l'un des meilleurs médecins d'Akillian, mais c'était aussi une herboriste chevronnée.

Les parents des jumeaux étaient installés dans les sièges blanc et vert pâle face au bureau de celle-ci, qui tentait de les rassurer. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas encore la raison de l'état du gardien, mais au moins, la crise était passée.

Derrière eux, l'avant-bras posé sur la vitre qui donnait sur la chambre d'Ahito, Thran observait celui-ci d'un air à la fois triste et excédé.

-« Je commence à croire que je vais plus passer ma vie à le regarder à travers une vitre que sur un terrain de foot. » Chuchota-t-il à Yuki, qui était à ses côtés depuis peu.

-« Il s'en sortira… il s'en sort toujours. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

-« Peut-être, mais on aurait pu éviter ça cette fois-ci. C'est ma faute. J'aurai jamais dû le couvrir, il a risqué sa santé pour nous. J'aurai du l'empêcher de faire ça. »

Un doux son se fit entendre. Une fine lumière bleue parcouru la surface du visage d'Ahito, qui dormait profondément.

\- « Tu sais très bien qu'il a aussi fait ça pour lui-même. » Reprit Yuki. « Il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait le faire, il aurait insisté jusqu'au bout même si Aarch l'avait su. »

« _Je vais réussir, Thran, Je peux le faire…_ »

A ces mots, Thran se rappela de toute la volonté dont son frère avait fait preuve pour jouer lors de la finale, et qui par la même occasion, leur avait permis de gagner, malgré sa grande fatigue.

Ses parents se levèrent alors, le regard vague, s'efforçant de remercier Dame Simbaï tout en cachant leur désarroi. Le père de Thran s'avança vers celui-ci d'un air défait.

-« Tu as entendu ? Ton petit frère… rentre à la maison. »

* * *

Les textes défilaient sur l'écran. Des lignes de code, des schémas étranges, des graphiques, des chiffres, des informations… Tout cela circulait confusément sur la surface bleue qui affichait inlassablement et finalement, toujours les mêmes choses.

Pourtant si importantes.

Pour qui ? La Technoïde. La plus grande firme de la galaxie, du moins, de la partie connue de la galaxie. Elle contrôlait tout. Sécurité, politique, famille, holo-télévision, consommation, médias, enfants, travail, éducation, divertissement.

Sport.

La Technoïde avait tout. Chaque jour, elle faisait entrer un peu plus d'adeptes dans son cercle, se nourrissant de leur peur, construisant toujours plus de droïdes pour la « sécurité » de ses clients. Pour un monde meilleur.

Cloitré dans sa forteresse de verre et de béton, Maddox s'impatientait devant son écran. On ne faisait pas attendre le directeur de la Technoïde.

L'immense porte coulissante s'ouvrit, Harris entra et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-« Excusez-moi pour le retard, je… »

-« Je m'en contre fiche… Avez-vous des nouvelles des premières expériences ? » Lança le directeur sur un ton las, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

-« Non votre excellence, les résultats sont toujours négatifs. » Répondit Harris dans un long soupir. « Pourtant les chercheurs y consacrent tout leur temps… »

-« Du temps ?! » S'emporta le directeur. « Dois-je vous rappeler combien nous coûte une seule seconde passée sur ce projet ? À ce rythme, si nos travaux n'aboutissent pas dans un mois, le Sénat commencera à avoir de sérieux doutes sur les financements de la Technoïde ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas que les politiciens mettent leur nez dans nos affaires ?! »

Le calme revint. Harris se reprit.

-« N-Non votre excellence. »

-« Alors ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher, sinon je serai malheureusement obligé de procéder à quelques licenciements… »

-« Bien, Monsieur le Directeur… » Bégaya Harris en mesurant toute la puissance de l'homme à qui il s'adressait. « Je vous recontacterai à la moindre nouvelle. »

-« Qui sera bonne cette fois ci, je l'espère pour vous. »

Maddox pivota son siège face à la vitre qui donnait sur le centre-ville du Genesis. Il observait les immeubles et la grande place qui fourmillait de vie, comme une araignée prête à frapper. Peut-être qu'une petite visite serait nécessaire…

Harris sortit, transpirant.

Chaque confrontation avec le directeur était un peu plus tendue que la précédente. Mais il touchait presque au but, rien de devait l'en empêcher, surtout pas maintenant. Rien ne devait entraver… son plan.

Le vice-directeur descendit dans son bureau. Une pièce grise et rouge, à l'architecture sobre. Il prit place sur son siège blanc et soupira.

-« Ne vous en faites pas Maddox… » Murmura-t-il. « Ce sera une excellente nouvelle… pour moi. »

Un petit tintement le sortit de ses pensées mesquines. Un holo-écran apparu face à lui, sur lequel était affiché le visage d'un droïde.

-« Monsieur, l'un de vos contact souhaiterait vous parler. Dois-je le mettre en ligne par holo-conférence ? »

-« De qui s'agit-il ? » Demanda Harris, en joignant ses deux mains sous son menton.

Le robot réfléchit un instant, une lumière rouge s'activa sur son front.

-« Accès au répertoire… contact inconnu - anonyme, …inco-ano-ano-anonyme... inconnu. »

Harris esquissa un sourire.

-« Autorisez ce contact à venir sur holo-conférence et refusez tout autre appel pendant cet entretien, je tiens à ne pas être dérangé. »

-« Bien Vice-Directeur. »

Le droïde effectua la tâche demandée.

Un large écran bleu apparut sur le mur face au bureau d'Harris. Un Xenon, le visage à demi voilé, était présent sur l'image. Ses dents acérées dépassaient légèrement de sa mâchoire entrouverte.

-« Nous avons réfléchi à votre offre. » Dit-il d'une voix plus que grave.

-« Eh bien ! Parlons affaires ! » Déclara Harris en écartant ses bras.

-« Nous acceptons, à une condition. »

Le vice-directeur se leva, croisa les mains derrière son dos et fit le tour de son bureau en soupirant.

-« Bien… Je vous écoute. »

Le Xenon expulsa un souffle animal par ses narines obliques.

-« Nous voulons que le reste de notre clan soit mis en sureté. Nous voulons être certains qu'aucun mal ne leur sera fait. »

-« Je n'ai qu'une parole ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance. » Répondit Harris en s'approchant de l'écran. « Nous enverrons votre clan sur Tashio, une petite planète désertique et rocailleuse, personne n'ira les chercher là-bas. Nous y ferons parvenir eau et nourriture. Mes droïdes s'occuperont de leur… sécurité. »

Ce dernier mot lui resta en travers de la gorge.

-« Alors marché conclut. » Répondit le Xenon en relevant la tête, découvrant ainsi ses yeux jaunes, fendus d'un trait noir.

-« En échange, il va de soi que vous vous impliquerez corps et âme dans cette alliance… »

-« Temps que notre marché sera respecté, nous ne vous décevrons pas. »

-« Bien ! » Répondit Harris sur un ton plus que satisfait. « Je vous recontacterai pour la première phase de notre plan, en attendant je dois rallier plus de monde à notre cercle... »

L'écran disparu et le vice-directeur se tourna vers la baie vitrée de son bureau.

« Tout se passera comme je l'ai prévu, ne vous en faites pas. »

* * *

Une lumière bleue. Une lumière rouge. Elles tournèrent lentement entre elles, floues, indistinctes…puis disparurent. Le conteneur resta à nouveau vide. Encore et encore.

-« On y arrivera pas. » Lança l'un des scientifiques, le regard fixé sur le conteneur en verre.

-« Ne dit pas ça ! » Rétorqua un autre. « Imagine qu'ils nous entendent... »

-« Mais c'est impossible ! Vous le savez tous ! Jamais on ne trouvera la bonne séquence, on a une chance sur un million ! »

La porte centrale s'ouvrit, jetant un silence froid sur la pièce. Maddox entra, et contempla d'un regard sombre le laboratoire qui s'étendait au-dessous de lui, au-dessous du siège de la Technoïde. Les chercheurs, paralysés par la surprise de sa visite, le regardaient, attendant un signe.

-« Je ne vous paye pas pour m'admirer ! » Lança le directeur dans un rugissement sourd.

Les savants se remirent immédiatement au travail alors que le scientifique en chef, Mr. Ages, vint rapidement à ses côtés pour le saluer et lui faire part des dernières nouvelles.

-« M-Monsieur le Directeur, c'est un privilège de vous recevoir dans nos locaux… comme vous le savez, les premières expériences n'ont rien donné de positif pour le moment… »

Il lui raconta toutes les opérations effectuées depuis sa dernière visite. Le directeur n'en avait que faire. Il observait les petits conteneurs en verre alignés au centre de la pièce, dans lesquels flottait parfois une douce vapeur aux couleurs vertes, violettes ou bleues… Tout autour s'affairaient les scientifiques, le regard rivé sur les écrans qui les entouraient. Tous vêtus de blanc, aussi blanc que la lumière du générateur central suspendu au plafond, duquel provenait un bruit de ventilation. Sans celui-ci et les écrans d'ordinateur, la pièce aurait été complètement sombre, mis à part les vapeurs luminescentes qui apparaissaient de temps à autre dans les réservoirs translucides.

Les grilles métalliques qui composaient le sol et les escaliers résonnaient à chaque pas, amplifiant l'atmosphère déjà tendue de par la présence du directeur. Celui-ci n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps les excuses ennuyeuses de Mr. Ages, son attention s'était portée sur le plus gros des conteneurs de verre au centre de la pièce.

-« Vous avez un mois. » Dit-il en interrompant le chercheur.

-« Je, Je vous demande pardon ? »

-« Vous avez un mois pour me trouver la bonne séquence, et me remplir ce conteneur. »

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivés de Maddox, le scientifique en chef se tu. Le visage étonné, abasourdit par la nouvelle. Ses yeux mornes et fatigués étaient pour une fois grand ouverts derrière ses étranges lunettes.

-« Mais, votre excellence, je crains qu'il ne soit pas possible de… »

-« Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous réussissiez. »

Quelques chercheurs qui entendirent par mégarde cette dernière phrase, s'activèrent alors comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Ils devaient réussir, leurs vies en dépendaient à présent. Il serait bien trop ironique de mourir par la main de la firme la plus protectrice du monde…

* * *

Harris contemplait toujours la ville gigantesque du Genesis. À nouveau, un tintement le tira de ses pensées.

-« Monsieur, le Directeur vient de descendre aux laboratoires de recherche. » Déclara le même droïde qui l'avait contacté précédemment.

-« Bien. » Dit Harris en se dirigeant vers son écran. « Prévenez-moi dès qu'il en sortira. »

-« Bien Monsieur. »

Harris sortit de son bureau, et retourna devant l'immense porte de celui du directeur. Les droïdes de garde le laissèrent à nouveau entrer. Comme prévu, la pièce était vide, mais l'atmosphère pesante demeurait même sans la présence de Maddox. Harris fit le tour de l'imposant bureau en verre noir, et pris place sur le siège qui s'y tenait. Le simple fait d'y être assis procurait une sensation de puissance incroyable. Il regarda le transmetteur sur son poignet, et y tapa une série de code. Une voix rauque sortit de l'appareil.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! »

-« Eh bien ! Quelle attitude impolie ! » S'exclama Harris. « Enfin, je ne m'attendais guère à autre chose de la part d'un pirate… »

-« Je ne peux pas vous accorder tout mon temps M'sieur Lightman, vous savez que je suis recherché ! »

-« Allons… il s'agit d'un appel privé, n'ayez crainte… »

-« Mouais… » Reprit la voix après une courte pause. « Alors ? Vous y êtes ? »

-« J'y suis. »

-« Bien, synchronisez votre transmetteur sur l'ordinateur personnel de Maddox, je m'occupe du reste. »

Harris calibra sa montre sur la fréquence de l'ordinateur du directeur. Une série de bips se firent entendre.

« Voilà, vous avez une idée du mot de passe ? »

Le vice-directeur réfléchit un instant, tapotant le bureau du bout de ses doigts froids.

-« Essayez « Nora ». »

L'écran s'alluma.

-« _Bienvenue Monsieur le Directeur._ » Dit une voix féminine et robotique.

-« Haha ! Et dire que la Technoïde est censée être à la pointe de la technologie en matière de sécurité ! » S'exclama la voix du transmetteur.

-« Gardez vos remarques pour vous. » Lança Harris sur un ton excédé. « Essayez plutôt d'ouvrir les dossiers confidentiels, ceux-là sont gardés par de vrais codes. »

-« Rien n'est impossible pour un pirate, Monsieur le Vice-Directeur ! »

-« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes à présent plus un traitre qu'un pirate. » Répondit celui-ci sur un ton narquois.

-« Un traitre bien payé ! »

Les dossiers s'affichèrent, puis un cadre rouge apparu.

-« Voyons voir… » Dit le pirate.

Une longue série de chiffres défila, prenant petit à petit place dans le cadre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, le code fut validé, les dossiers étaient accessibles. Harris observa chaque information qu'ils contenaient.

« Je vous télécharge tout ça sur votre ordinateur personnel, vous y aurez un accès constant, plus besoin de code à l'avenir… »

-« Dites-moi… » Reprit Harris. « Seriez-vous intéressé par une immunité totale, en échange de vos services ? »

La voix semblait réfléchir.

« C'est une affaire à prendre ou à laisser. »

-« Vous êtes quand même les rois des coups tordus chez la Technoïde... On a bien vu comment l'immunité de Blackbones à prit fin ! »

-« Sachez qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une action commandée par le directeur de la Technoïde. Tout a été organisé par le Général Bleylock. Une vengeance… personnelle. »

Le téléchargement prit fin. Harris éteignit l'ordinateur du directeur.

-« ça c'est votre version officielle… » Reprit la voix rauque du pirate. « Mais je vais y réfléchir avec les autres. C'est vrai que c'est une offre qui nous arrangerait bien. »

Un tintement résonna dans le transmetteur du vice-directeur. Un petit hologramme apparu sur son poignet, affichant le droïde habituel.

-« Le Directeur s'apprête à quitter le laboratoire Monsieur. »

-« Bien. » Répondit Harris. « Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard si vous le voulez bien, je vous laisse réfléchir à mon offre. »

Il coupa la communication et sortit d'un pas vif.

« Alors c'est donc ça votre plan secret… » Pensa-t-il, alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui,

En un dernier claquement sourd.


	2. Double impact

**Chapitre 2 : Double impact**

* * *

Elle était assise devant la baie vitrée de sa chambre, sur un petit fauteuil en forme d'œuf. Les nuages vinrent accompagnés de gros flocons cette journée-là. Mei la regardait tomber en cascade blanche devant sa fenêtre, l'air absente. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu tant la toucher ces derniers temps.

L'émotion de la victoire ? L'accident du Genesis ? La pression des matchs ? Son avenir incertain ?

La peur dans les yeux de Thran…

On frappa à la porte. Mei se reprit de toute sa hauteur, chassant l'inquiétude de ses yeux et appuya sur l'interrupteur proche d'elle pour déclencher l'ouverture de l'entrée. D'Jok apparu sur le seuil ; elle se retourna à peine.

-« Salut… » Dit-il timidement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? »

-« Je réfléchis un peu… » Répondit Mei.

-« À quoi donc ? » Continua son petit ami en s'approchant. « Tu veux pas m'en parler ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Mei pivota lentement son siège face à lui, l'air pensive.

-« C'est un peu compliqué… J'me sens pas vraiment bien ici en ce moment, depuis la Cup en fait… » Ajouta-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, pensant cacher ainsi une brève émotion de culpabilité.

D'Jok s'assit sur son lit.

-« Désolé pour l'autre jour, je pensais pas que tu étais vraiment sérieuse… »

-« C'est bien ça le problème. » Répondit sa petite amie. « J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à ressentir ça en ce moment. J'ai besoin de faire une pause alors que tout le monde veut se donner à fond. J'ose pas trop en parler… »

-« Je comprends… » Soupira D'Jok en se grattant la nuque. « Et je pense que Aarch aussi, si tu lui expliquais ton choix. » Ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue.

Mei vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et le pris dans ses bras.

-« J'ai juste besoin de faire le point. Je veux pas vous abandonner. Je veux pas te laisser tomber… »

-« Y a intérêt, sinon je viens te chercher avec l'aide des pirates, même si je dois affronter ta mère ! »

-« Arrête avec mes parents ! Ils sont pas si effrayants que ça ! »

Le silence revint.

-« Mei ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu reviendra hein ? »

-« Bien sûr, mais j'aimerai privilégier certaines choses à d'autres… je voudrais retrouver une vie loin de la foule… »

On frappa de nouveau à la porte.

-« Salut ! » Lança Micro-Ice en apparaissant devant l'entrée. « Ah… désolé de vous déranger… Je venais juste voir comment allait notre princesse. »

-« Ça va. » Répondit Mei en se levant. « J'allais justement vous rejoindre. » Continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les trois joueurs sortirent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la salle commune.

« Au fait… » Demanda timidement Mei. « Vous avez des nouvelles d'Ahito ? »

Micro-Ice perdit un instant l'étincelle enfantine qui habitait habituellement ses yeux bleus.

-« Disons que Thran n'est pas beaucoup sortit de sa chambre non plus… » Répondit D'Jok.

-« On se fait un peu de soucis aussi pour notre grand frère ! » Ajouta Micro-Ice avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

Mei n'insista pas. Avant d'arriver dans le dernier couloir menant vers la salle commune, elle observa l'ascenseur qui montait au bureau de leur entraineur. D'Jok s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

-« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » Demanda-t-il.

Mei fixait l'entrée sans ciller. Il connaissait bien cette expression.

-« Merci D'Jok, mais je préfère y aller seule. Je vous rejoindrai après. »

-« Comme tu veux… bonne chance. »

-« Bonne chance ? » S'étonna Micro-Ice. « Pourquoi bonne chance ? »

Les trois Snowkids se séparèrent à l'angle du couloir et la grande défenseuse prit ensuite l'ascenseur, avec beaucoup moins de confiance qu'elle ne le fit paraitre.

* * *

La salle commune était déjà occupée par Mark, absorbé par ce qui passait sur l'holo-télévision, Rocket et Tia qui discutaient d'un prochain rendez-vous, et Yuki qui écoutait un morceau de musique, l'air absente. Micro-Ice et D'Jok arrivèrent calmement dans la pièce.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Mei ? » Lança soudain le petit attaquant en s'affalant sur le canapé, ce qui attira toute l'attention des personnes présentes dans la salle, excepté Yuki.

D'Jok s'assit sur le sofa en soupirant.

-« Elle veut faire une pause… » Dit-il.

-« Une pause ? » Répéta Micro-Ice. « Ça veut dire qu'elle va partir ? » Continua-t-il d'une voix frêle.

-« Chut ! Chut ! » Lança Mark en montant le son de l'holo-télévision.

Un flash spécial était diffusé.

-« Bonsoir chers holo-téléspectateurs. Revenons tout de suite sur l'évènement majeur qui secoue en ce moment même la station de Coran, située au nord de Mebaï. En effet, nous avons appris il y a peu qu'une explosion majeure a eu lieu sur la surface du deuxième satellite d'Akillian. Plusieurs blessés graves ainsi qu'une centaine de blessés mineurs sont à dénombrer. La source de cet accident reste encore inconnue, mais il ne semble pas y avoir de victime. »

Malgré le programme diffusé, un silence inhabituel était présent.

-« Mes parents habitent là-bas. Et impossible de les joindre... » Lança Mark sur un ton lourd de sens.

À ces mots, son transmetteur sonna. Il répondit, soulagé. Le visage de sa mère apparut.

-« Maman… » Soupira-t-il. « Je viens de voir ce qui s'est passé sur l'holo-télé… »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons bien… »

Le son de sa voix était couvert par les alarmes et les activités des sauveteurs.

« Ton père à une jambe cassée et j'ai quelques petites blessures, rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas… »

Mark ne répondit pas, il sentit que sa mère avait encore une chose à dire.

« …Mais… notre maison… notre quartier…tout a été entièrement détruit… » Dit-elle en réprimant quelques larmes. « Il n'y a plus rien… » Continua-t-elle en pleurant.

-« Je vais dire à Aarch que je pars. » Lança Mark sur un ton plus que déterminé. « Je viens vous aider. »

-« Non… Reste où tu es. Tes amis ont besoin de toi... » Reprit sa mère.

-« **Vous** avez besoin de moi. » Répondit le jeune Snowkids. « Prenez soin de vous en m'attendant, je fais aussi vite que possible. »

Mark coupa la conversation. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Bouleversé.

Rocket éteignit l'holo-télévision et un tout autre silence prit alors place. Même Yuki, qui avait retiré son casque, contemplait Mark d'un air désolé. Lui qui d'habitude était l'un des porteurs de bonne humeur dans l'équipe, le voilà qui était à présent aussi abattu qu'elle ne l'était, deux jours plus tôt, à cette même place.

* * *

Le bureau d'Aarch était spacieux et épuré. Le sol fait d'un large parquet clair renfermait une surface en verre, entre le bureau et l'entrée, ce qui donnait une idée de la hauteur de la pièce, presque suspendue à l'extérieur du stade. Tout autour, de grandes vitres occupaient en partie l'espace des murs rouge brique, donnant sur les plaines enneigées d'Akillian. Devant son bureau, à droite de l'entrée, était placé un écran holographique affichant les prochains matchs à venir et les informations connues sur les équipes adverses.

Debout, au centre de la pièce, Mei expliquait sa décision à l'entraineur.

-« Alors c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler la dernière fois ? » Demanda Aarch.

Mei acquiesça. L'entraineur se leva, croisa les mains derrière son dos et fit face aux plaines blanches, sur lesquelles soufflait un léger vent.

La neige avait cessé.

« C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, je te trouve plutôt distante par rapport aux autres, ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes. »

Il se retourna.

« J'ai reçu les résultats de tes examens, il s'avère que tu as effectivement une certaine baisse d'énergie depuis le dernier match de la Cup. Mais tu sais qu'il va être difficile pour nous de se passer d'un défenseur, notre prochaine rencontre contre les Wambas approche… »

-« Mais, Coach… » Interrompit-Mei. « Mark ferait aussi un bon défenseur, vous le savez très bien. Et puis nous avons une longue période de pause avant le début de la prochaine saison. »

-« Que tu ne joueras pas sans entrainement de toute façon. » Reprit Aarch, irrité. « Mais… comme tu l'as dit Mark ferait un bon défenseur pour te remplacer, et nous sommes en début de période basse niveau matchs, sans parler de Dame Simbaï qui va de toute façon insister pour que tu te reposes… »

Mei esquissa un subtil sourire. Elle savait que malgré sa rudesse apparente, Aarch était plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Sachant que tu as d'autres projets que tu souhaites étudier… et si ça peut te permettre de revenir sur pied pour la prochaine saison… »

Il se tu.

« Je te laisse deux mois, le prochain match se fera donc sans toi… j'espère que tu viendras quand même soutenir ton équipe. »

Mei ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

-« Merci Coach… J'en ai vraiment besoin. Je viendrai évidemment, ne vous en faites pas. »

-« Je l'espère. »

La défenseuse se dirigea vers la sortie en remerciant encore son entraineur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle tomba nez à nez avec Mark. Son sourire s'effaça, il avait l'air affolé et inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Je peux voir Aarch ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Bien sûr, j'allais sortir. »

Mark entra précipitamment dans le bureau du Coach. Mei se retrouva seule devant la porte en métal, avec pour seul compagnon, un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Le reste des Snowkids qui occupaient la pièce commune tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une raison à toute cette suite d'ennuis. Il fallait bien avouer que la joie de ces derniers jours avait à présent un goût amer, voir insignifiant…

-« J'arrive pas à y croire… d'abord Ahito, ensuite Mei et maintenant Mark. » Lança Micro-Ice d'un ton accablé.

-« On se demande qui sera le prochain. » Soupira D'Jok.

-« Aller, vous inquiétez pas comme ça…» Reprit Rocket, essayant de dédramatiser la situation.

-« Mais si Mei et Mark partent, qui prendra la place de défenseur qui sera vide ? » Demanda Tia.

-« Ça, c'est une excellente question. » Répondit Yuki.

-« Mark va partir ? » Interrogea Mei en entrant dans la pièce, inquiète.

-« Mei ! » S'exclama Tia. « Comment ça va ? »

-« Comment ça s'est passé avec Aarch ? » Demanda D'Jok.

-« Il m'a autorisée à deux mois de pause pour réfléchir à mes projets, mais il fallait que Mark me remplace… »

-« Il va devoir partir. » Reprit Rocket.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je viens de le croiser, il avait l'air nerveux. » Répondit Mei en s'asseyant.

-« Une explosion a eu lieu sur Mebaï, là où habitent ses parents. Ils vont bien, mais leur maison est détruite et son père a été blessé. » Expliqua D'Jok.

Mei semblait de plus en plus anxieuse, sont mauvais pressentiment était donc vrai.

-« T'inquiète pas, on s'arrangera pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre. » Ajouta Rocket.

La défenseuse sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-« Non… le problème de Mark est bien plus important que le mien, si je dois rester, je resterai, je vous laisserai pas tomber. »

-« À moins qu'on recrute quelqu'un ! » Lança Micro-Ice. « T'en dit quoi, Capitaine ? » Ajouta-t-il en fixant D'Jok avec entrain.

-« J'en dit qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour parler de ça. Et aussi qu'il faut d'abord s'occuper de Thran. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Yuki, inquiète.

-« Je sais qu'il est préoccupé en ce moment, mais il va y avoir des changements dans l'équipe et je veux qu'il soit au courant comme tout le monde. On doit pas le laisser s'isoler, il a besoin de nous. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, D'Jok jeta un petit regard à Mei.

-« T'as raison. » Reprit Rocket. « On reprend l'entrainement demain, et un défenseur distrait est un mauvais défenseur. » Continua-t-il en souriant.

-« Bon, alors on attend quoi pour aller chercher le grand frère ?! » S'exclama Micro-Ice, déjà impatient.

Les joueurs se levèrent un à un, heureux d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur.

-« Attendez… » Lança Yuki, qui afficha soudain malgré elle un air de culpabilité. « …il n'est pas… dans sa chambre. »

La neige tombait à nouveau.

* * *

Mebaï, orbite Akillienne.

Ses reflets bleu et violet sombre lui valaient le surnom de « Perle noire ». Elle gravitait autour de la géante Akillian à des millions de kilomètres de distance, habitée par des populations de classes moyennes et offrait quelques ressources minières. Une petite chose sans grande importance dans le système interplanétaire.

Sauf ce jour-là.

Aujourd'hui toutes les caméras étaient tournées sur elle.

La petite station B-2, appelée Coran, sommeillait encore. Les nuits y étaient courtes, environ quatre heures, tout comme les journées. On avait pensé à cela, pour ne pas déstabiliser les habitants. La Technoïde avait créé une serre holographique, qui illuminait le ciel la journée, et s'éteignait le soir pour créer une nuit artificielle.

À cette heure-là, la serre se rallumait peu à peu et les rues orangées s'animaient petit à petit. Une petite fille, levée tôt, montait dans le véhicule commun de transport qui l'emmenait à l'école. Le ciel était dégagé ; il n'y avait pas de nuages sur cette lune. Seul la géante Akillian occupait tout l'espace. Elle semblait si proche, que l'on pouvait presque sentir sa fraicheur d'ici…

La navette partit. Assise du côté de la fenêtre, la petite observait le ciel pour y voir un vaisseau quelconque partir vers les étoiles. Ce qu'elle vit ce jour-là la marqua à vie.

Une terrible secousse sembla surgir des entrailles de la lune.

-« Qu'est-ce que- ! » Cria le pilote de la navette.

Boum.

À son réveil, le véhicule dans lequel elle était assise, était retourné sur le sol, les vitres brisées. Peu à peu, des alarmes retentirent aux quatre coins de la station, lointaines d'abord, puis de plus en plus proches. Au travers des vitres salies par la poussière, la petite fille distinguait une fumée noire s'élever dans le ciel. Le pilote de la navette détachait ses camarades avec difficulté, énonçant quelques consignes qu'elle entendait à peine, ses oreilles étant légèrement bouchées.

Oui, ce jour-là, Mebaï devint tristement célèbre. Ce fut la première, aussi petite soit-elle, à être blessé, défigurée par un cratère noir. La station de Coran n'était plus qu'un lieu de panique, d'alarmes, de cris et de feu.

Les journalistes arrivèrent dans l'après-midi, on avait établi un périmètre de sécurité autour du crash. Une journaliste expliquait devant une petite caméra flottante la gravité de la situation. Quelque part dans une rue, un homme assis sur un trottoir se faisait soigner sa jambe brisée, une femme en pleur était à ses côtés, son visage saignait.

* * *

Aiur, Siège du Sénat.

Une porte s'ouvre bruyamment, deux personnes marchent rapidement vers la salle centrale, leurs pas résonnant sur les dalles lisses et noires du gigantesque couloir. L'une de ces personnes est une femme vêtue d'une élégante robe de jade, l'autre est un homme aux cheveux aussi blanc que neige.

Ils couraient presque, suivit par un conseiller qui tentait de les rattraper.

-« Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Les membres du Sénat sont tous présents ! Choisissez bien vos mots ! » Criait celui-ci.

Les deux individus pressés arrivèrent dans une petite pièce sombre, dans laquelle se tenaient deux gardes et une petite navette.

-« J'espère que ça se passera bien… » Soupira la femme vêtue de vert sur un ton plus qu'angoissé.

-« Ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit son compagnon aux cheveux blancs. « La Haute-présidente nous soutiendra. »

Ils montèrent sur la petite navette dont la base s'illumina de bleu. Une entrée s'ouvrit face à eux et la lumière déchira l'obscurité, dévoilant une salle immense, composée de gradins et de sièges, remplis par centaines. De petits balcons, surplombant la foule, étaient aménagés pour les personnalités les plus importantes. Le siège du Sénat, regroupait tous les représentants des races connues de Zaelion, toutes les espèces, toutes les planètes, lunes et archipels, aussi lointains furent-ils.

Un petit cyclopien en haut de l'entrée sur un balcon, aperçu l'arrivée des deux personnes tant attendues et annonça aussitôt dans son haut-parleur :

-« Monsieur et Madame Dalma, Akilliens, Ambassadeurs de la lune d'Obia ! »

La foule émit quelques cris de soulagement puis se tût, silencieuse. La navette s'arrêta doucement devant le plus imposant des balcons. Il y avait sur celui-ci, les sept membres du Sénat. Le secrétaire qui était à leur côté se leva, il s'agissait d'un Wamba fort bien habillé et à la voix haut-perchée.

-« Chers Ambassadeurs d'Obia, de part ce poste hautement important, nous vous invitons à faire part aux prestigieux membres du Sénat, du rapport détail- »

Il fut coupé dans son discours par la représentante du peuple d'Unadar. Une Unadienne, imposante par sa carrure et par sa voix à la fois caverneuse et métallique.

-« Trêve de long discours ! Que s'est-il passé ?! »

-« Tient ! Vous semblez bien pressée de le savoir ! » S'exclama le représentant Wamba. « Depuis quand cette petite lune suscite-elle autant votre attention ?! »

L'Unadienne lui lança un regard rouge de colère. Son peuple n'était pas connu pour sa patience légendaire.

-« Les mines à sa surface alimentes nos besoins en Tridirium ! Un métal qui est essentiel à mon peuple ! » Répliqua-t-elle en grognant.

-« Allons, allons… Reprenez votre calme. Laissons ces jeunes gens s'exprimer. » Reprit le secrétaire, légèrement inquiet.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs prit la parole.

-« Tout ce que nous savons pour le moment, c'est que d'après les témoins présents à ce moment-là, l'explosion qui a eu lieu sur la station B-2 Coran, a été causée par une secousse… non identifié… »

À ces mots, la foule laissa échapper des cris de stupeur et d'exclamation. Les discussions reprirent.

-« Un peu de silence ! Silence ! S'il vous plaît ! » Cria le secrétaire.

Lorsque le calme revint, la représentante des Unadiens fixa l'Ambassadeur d'Obia avec un regard accusateur.

-« Vous voulez dire… que la lune de Mebaï, a été la cible d'une attaque ? »

-« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire… » Reprit l'Ambassadrice. « Mon mari ci-présent insinue simplement qu'il s'agit surement d'un incident, il peut être question d'un projectile naturel, une petite météorite qui n'aurait pas été détectée à temps. Ne cédons pas à la panique trop vite. »

-« Elle a raison. » Reprit le porte-parole de Xzion, sur un ton plus que posé. « Réfléchissons avant d'agir, dire trop tôt qu'il s'agit d'une attaque pourrait être catastrophique. »

En face du balcon du Sénat, siégeait la personne la plus importante après les sénateurs. Dans l'ombre, le directeur de la Technoïde se délectait de les voir s'entre déchirer pour quelques raisons futiles. Il fit signe à Harris qui se tenait près de lui, de demander à leur secrétaire l'autorisation de se prononcer. Celui-ci s'exécuta, et le secrétaire activa la ligne de communication du directeur.

-« Le Directeur de la firme Technoïde souhaiterait se prononcer sur ce débat. »

Les membres du Sénat se regardèrent avec curiosité. Après quelques échanges de regards approbateurs, la représentante des Akilliens, une femme d'un âge avancé et pleine de sagesse, activa son haut-parleur en appuyant doucement sur les touches holographiques de sa table lumineuse.

-« Autorisation accordée. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire Duc Maddox ? »

Celui-ci émergea de son antre et pris la parole.

-« Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? » Lança-t-il sur un ton hautain. « Qui peut vous faire croire, que cette explosion est arrivée accidentellement ? Je n'y crois pas un instant ! Le ciel est surveillé en permanence par des centaines de satellites ! »

-« Où voulez-vous donc en venir Directeur ? » Demanda le représentant Wamba.

-« Je sais qu'il y a des coupables derrière tout ça ! Et je les trouverai ! Savez-vous combien d'argent la Technoïde a perdu dans cette explosion ? Sans parler… des dégâts collatéraux... »

-« Il est vrai que cette explosion a sévèrement touché sur l'une de vos structures principales, insinuez-vous un attentat contre votre firme Directeur ? » Interrogea le porte-parole de Xzion.

-« N'oubliez pas que cette attaque va aussi priver mon peuple d'une partie de son apport en Tridirium ! » Lança l'Unadienne.

-« Allons ! Qui voudrait se dresser contre la Technoïde ? » Reprit le Sénateur Wamba.

-« Les pirates seraient à n'en pas douter les premiers suspects… »

Sortant soudain du silence tel un fantôme, le porte-parole des Ombres Obscurantiennes continua sur un ton macabre :

« Nous n'avons jamais eu de preuves concrètes qu'ils étaient innocents lors de l'attentat sur notre archipel. » Continua-t-il.

Les interrogations reprirent dans la foule. Personne ne souhaitait relater le stratagème orchestré par Sonny Blackbones peu après l'attentat sur l'archipel des Ombres, stratagème qui avait hautement humilié la Technoïde et conduit les deux ambassadeurs Akilliens à témoigner face au président de la firme… Les sénateurs ne préférèrent donc pas contredire les propos de leur homologue Obscurantien.

-« Soyez en sur Maître Shaloon' Sha. » Reprit Maddox. « Je connais bien mes ennemis, les pirates agissent dans l'ombre. Je pencherai plutôt pour des coupables bien plus proches de Mebaï, des êtres qui craignent les progrès de la Technoïde… »

La salle entière retint son souffle.

« Pour moi, il est évident que la tribu des Awa' tokai est l'unique responsable de cette attaque ! » Dit-il en haussant la voix.

Le représentant Wamba tressailli, alors qu'un rugissement sourd se fit entendre. Le chef des Xenons, furieux, se leva.

-« Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! »

Son regard était insoutenable, pourtant Maddox ne cilla pas.

-« Il me semble que cette tribu n'est plus sous votre responsabilité, depuis cet incident… »

-« Les Xenons sont un peuple fier ! Ils ne se seraient pas pliés à votre marché ! Vous les avez chassés de leur planète, pour du métal… »

-« Ils ont sauvagement refusés nos traités ! Que dire de plus après cela ! » Reprit le directeur.

Le porte-parole Xenon émit un grognement et souffla par les fentes qui lui servaient de narines.

-« Monsieur le Directeur… » Reprit timidement le Sénateur Wamba. « Dois-je vous rappeler que les membres de cette tribu étaient également proches du peuple Wamba ? Ne vous mettez pas à dos deux peuples sans preuve tangible. »

-« J'aurai bientôt toutes les preuves et le soutient politique nécessaire pour mettre hors d'état de nuire ces criminels, sénateur Woo-Bashi Sen… »

Les Ambassadeurs d'Obia se sentaient bien inutiles à présent. Inutiles et inquiets. Le directeur avait déjà été capable du pire pour arriver à ses fins, l'enjeu était de taille et nombreux étaient les désaccords entre les membres du Sénat.

-« En attendant les résultats de l'enquête, nous devons trouver une solution afin d'enrayer la carence en Tridirium du peuple Unadien. » Répliqua la représentante Akillienne. « Je pense qu'il serait préférable de patienter quelques temps avant de juger qui que ce soit, si coupable il y a. ».

-« Oh… mais vous savez bien à quel point je suis patient. » Plaisanta Maddox.

La séance fut levée. Le chef Xenon quitta la salle le cœur plein de haine. Les autres membres et le reste de la foule partirent, perdus, confus et atterrés.

Maddox lui, savait parfaitement où il allait.


	3. Neige grise

**Chapitre 3 : Neige grise**

* * *

La musique était basse. Seul le rythme était audible au travers des écouteurs, calme, lent et apaisant. Vu de cet angle, les flocons tombaient en tourbillonnant, apparaissant d'un néant immaculé. Le ciel semblait absent, à sa place se tenait cet infini blanc, cette masse sans fin qui rappelait les plaines au-dessous. Ciel et terre ne faisaient qu'un. Ils tombaient par centaines, ces petits bouts de froid. Alors qu'ils descendaient en spirale, une fumée grise s'élevait entre eux, sinueuse, hésitante, puis disparaissait, à nouveau les flocons étaient distincts, à nouveau elle revenait, instantanément effacée par la pureté du ciel. Ce spectacle était inlassable.

Thran était allongé sur la neige. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de garder cette scène dans un coin de sa tête aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Il prit délicatement la cigarette qui était posée sur le bord de ses lèvres, fit tomber quelques cendres et la remit doucement à sa place. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il distingua trois silhouettes au-dessus de lui. Le fait d'avoir regardé les flocons tomber si longuement avait brouillé sa vue. Il plissa ses yeux bridés, si bien qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux fentes noires et obliques.

Avec un peu de concentration, les visages apparurent. D'Jok, Rocket et Micro-Ice se tenaient autour de lui, le contemplant d'un air partagé entre l'étonnement et une pointe de mécontentement qui pointait le bout de son nez.

-« Oh… » Murmura Thran, accompagné d'un léger sourire qui traduisait toute sa gêne.

D'Jok soupira, irrité.

-« T'abuses... » Lança-t-il avec un regard plein de reproche.

-« Quoi ? » Reprit Thran, assourdit par la musique.

Micro-Ice s'accroupit à ses côtés et retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles, puis les mit sur les siennes, l'air satisfait par le son qu'il entendit aussitôt.

-« A ton avis ? » Demanda D'Jok en aidant le défenseur à se relever.

-« Ah ça… » Répondit celui-ci en tapotant son mégot. « …Depuis que mon frère joue avec sa santé. »

-« Si Aarch apprend ça, t'es mort mec. » Lança Rocket.

-« ça va… vous direz rien, hein ? »

-« Nan, on n'a pas besoin d'un troisième joueur en moins. » Reprit D'Jok.

-« Comment ça ? » S'inquiéta Thran.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux trois filles qui venaient de passer la double porte vitrée.

-« Justement, on est venu te chercher pour faire le point sur la situation. »

-« Le point ? » Répondit le défenseur de plus en plus intrigué.

-« Mark va partir sur Mebaï pour rejoindre ses parents. » Reprit le capitaine. « Il a demandé une permission, et j'imagine qu'Aarch a accepté. »

-« Ok… et y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Mei va sans doute quitter l'équipe pour quelques temps aussi. »

Thran haussa les sourcils, décidément il semblait qu'il n'ait pas vécu dans la même dimension que ses coéquipiers durant ces derniers jours.

« D'après Dame Simbaï son niveau d'énergie est assez bas. Aarch lui a donnée deux mois pour se reposer et réfléchir à ses projets. »

-« Des projets ? »

-« Je sais pas trop… elle veut pas en parler, même à moi… »

Thran expira lentement une fumée grise qui s'en alla aussitôt.

-« Ah les filles… » Soupira Micro-Ice, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses écouteurs.

-« Comment ça va de ton côté ? Des nouvelles d'Ahito ? » Demanda D'Jok.

-« Toujours rien… » Répondit Thran, essayant de récupérer tant bien que mal ses écouteurs. « Simbaï m'a dit qu'elle me contacterait dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. »

Les trois filles s'approchèrent alors du petit groupe.

-« Je devrais peut-être rester. » Dit Mei. « On manquera surement de joueurs si je pars maintenant, et le prochain match approche… »

-« C'est vrai que les Wambas ont pas trainé pour demander leur revanche. » Ajouta Tia.

-« Tant mieux, je compte pas me laisser avoir cette fois ! » Renchéri Yuki, plus que déterminée.

-« Ah c'est vrai ça ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ton premier match contre les Wambas… » Plaisanta D'Jok.

-« Rhaaa ça va hein ! » Protesta la jeune gardienne dont les joues rosissaient à vue d'œil.

-« C'était un sacré match quand même, on a bien failli dire au revoir à la Cup cette fois-ci. » Reprit Micro-Ice.

-« Heureusement qu'Ahito est venu vous secouer un peu... »

Avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, Rocket compris qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Après un court silence, il s'excusa.

« …Désolé… »

-« Ça va Rocket, t'inquiète pas… » Répondit Thran en jetant le reste de son mégot dans une poubelle non loin de la porte.

« Bon ! » Reprit-il sur un ton faussement enjoué. « Allons voir Mark. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva dans la pièce commune où Mark attendait de leur annoncer la décision d'Aarch.

-« Alors ? » Demanda D'Jok.

-« Alors je pars. » Déclara le défenseur. « Ça a pris du temps, mais j'ai eu l'autorisation de monter à bord d'un vaisseau de secours pour Mebaï. J'ai une heure pour préparer mes affaires. Je… Je suis vraiment désolé de vous laisser tomber… »

-« T'inquiètes Mark, on aurait tous fait pareil. » Répondit Rocket, accompagné des approbations de ses coéquipiers.

Après quelques au revoir, Mark reprit :

-« Bon, eh bien je pense que j'ai plus qu'à aller préparer mon sac. Je reviens aussi vite que je peux. Je vous interdis d'aller embêter les Wambas sans moi ! »

Il s'approcha de la sortie, mais juste avant de franchir celle-ci, il s'arrêta et ajouta presque sans se retourner :

« Ah au fait Mei, je sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé avec Aarch, mais il m'a dit que c'était toujours ok et que t'avais pas à t'inquiéter. »

Celle-ci sourit timidement.

-« Mais alors, ça veut dire que si Ahito revient pas à temps… » Commença Micro-Ice.

-« …On va devoir chercher un nouveau membre ? » Continua Yuki.

-« Je crois bien que là, on aura pas le choix. Il faudra voir ça avec Aarch. » Ajouta D'Jok.

-« Alors, heureuse ? » Plaisanta Micro-Ice en regardant Mei.

Celle-ci était à la fois contente et gênée.

-« Moui… enfin je suis surtout contente de ne plus avoir à entendre tes blagues idiotes pendant un moment. » Répondit-elle les bras croisés, détournant le regard.

-« Tu sais pas ce que je donnerai pour ça. » Soupira Yuki.

-« Mais elles sont très bien mes blagues ! »

Le petit attaquant fit semblant d'aller bouder derrière le sofa en grognant, alors qu'un rire contagieux se propageait dans la pièce.

* * *

L'heure passa vite, trop vite. Mark fût emmené sur la plate-forme d'embarcation spatiale la plus proche. À peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées, et le voilà déjà parti. Avec un petit sentiment de vide, le reste des Snowkids revint au stade. C'est alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur central pour se rendre dans la salle commune, qu'ils entendirent Aarch annoncer au travers des micros qu'ils devaient se rejoindre pour un briefing important.

-« Moi je vous le dis, ça sent le nouveau membre ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice, appuyant fièrement sur le bouton de l'étage voulu.

La salle de briefing était une petite pièce aux murs rouge pâle. Des lucarnes placées sur le plafond mansardé éclairaient les tables en métal gris et les bancs bleutés, tournés face au grand écran holographique de la même teinte, rappelant le bureau d'Aarch. Celui-ci faisait d'ailleurs face à l'équipe qui attendait de voir ce qu'il avait à dire.

-« Comme vous le savez… » Commença-t-il sur un ton solennel. « Suite au départ de Mark et bientôt à celui de Mei, nous serons en effectif réduit pour les prochains matchs, Clamp ? »

L'inventeur activa l'animation du schéma holographique et ajouta :

-« Il est bien sur prévu que Yuki remplace Ahito pendant les prochains matchs, le problème étant que Mei laissera un post de défense vide qui ne pourra pas être remplacée par Mark pour les raisons que vous connaissez. »

-« Ce qui nous amène donc à la recherche d'un nouveau membre pour les semaines à venir. » Reprit le Coach. « Et je vous rappelle que dès demain, nous reprenons l'entrainement. »

-« Ah ! Vous voyez ! Je le savais ! » Lança Micro-Ice.

-« Tu as peut-être une idée à nous partager Micro-Ice ? » Rétorqua Aarch.

-« Heu… non. Non Coach. » Répondit celui-ci en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

-« Bien, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions, n'hésitez pas. » Continua l'entraineur.

L'équipe échangea quelques regards interrogateurs, puis le groupe se concentra sur Thran.

-« Quoi ? » Lança celui-ci en reprenant ses esprits. « …Ah non hein ! Des cousines j'en ai plein, mais y a que celle-ci qui sait jouer ! Je vais pas toutes les amener non plus ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Après quelques minutes de suggestions qui n'eurent pas l'air de faire l'unanimité, Aarch décida qu'il valait mieux se replonger dans ses dossiers des joueurs potentiels d'Akillian.

Thran, les yeux dans le vague, finit par apercevoir Dame Simbaï qui lui faisait discrètement signe près de la porte sphérique de l'entrée. Aarch acquiesça rapidement en le regardant et poursuivit ses explications sur l'entrainement du lendemain.

Dame Simbaï s'arrêta près de l'angle du couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur central.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Thran, inquiet.

-« Ton frère s'est réveillé ce matin. » Répondit Simbaï. « Il est toujours au centre de soin, mais il veut déjà te voir. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Thran sembla heureux un instant, puis se reprit.

-« Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? »

-« Son état est stable. » Répondit Simbaï sur un ton rassurant.

Puis, après un court silence, elle ajouta :

« Je suis désolée Thran, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça pendant les examens… »

Les lumières du couloir n'étaient pas allumées, l'endroit n'était éclairé que par une barre bleutée longeant le mur vers l'ascenseur. On entendait par moment la voix d'Aarch au travers de la porte à l'extrémité du couloir, entrecoupant le silence.

-« Ça arrive… je vous fais toujours confiance, vous en faites pas. » Répondit Thran. « Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? » Continua-t-il sur un ton plus enjoué.

-« D'ici deux jours, je lui laisse encore un moment pour se reposer, mais ce n'est pas gagné, il ne tient jamais en place quand il est sur le point de vous revoir. »

Le défenseur laissa échapper un sourire sincère, marqué par ses yeux plissés en deux fentes noires.

« Tu sais… » Reprit Simbaï. « Il est possible que jusqu'à ce que l'on détermine précisément la cause de ce dont il souffre, il soit… »

-« Suspendu… » Soupira Thran.

-« Disons qu'il ne pourra pas s'entrainer à votre rythme. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit… Je ne sais pas comment… » Reprit Simbaï, hésitante.

-« Je lui expliquerai, vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Alors que l'herboriste se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, la porte sphérique de la salle de briefing s'ouvrit soudain, la lumière remplaça la pénombre bleue et les membres de l'équipe affluèrent dans le couloir. Thran se retourna vers eux, souriant :

Vraiment.

* * *

Shiloe.

Un amas de pierres et de météorites gigantesques perdu dans un champ d'astéroïdes. Prétendu inatteignable et désert. Mentionné parfois dans les histoires pour enfants, dans les rumeurs des médias et quelques fois, parmi les chuchotements presque inaudibles des bars mal fréquentés, aux heures tardives du soir.

Pourtant il existe des personnes connaissant les rares chemins pour y accéder. Ils naviguent sans soucis, au travers des rochers mouvants, se faufilant entre les brèches laissées par les impacts naturels.

Nombre d'entre eux sont marchands, arnaqueurs, anarchistes, idéalistes, artistes. Tous qu'ils aient de près ou de loin pris parti contre l'oppression de la Technoïde se donnaient rendez-vous ici. Anciens criminels, fugitifs recherchés… ils étaient des centaines, des milliers.

Tous cachés dans cette titanesque fourmilière, regorgeante des trésors les plus incroyables de tout Zaelion. Technologies encore inconnues au grand public, prototypes, plans et schémas volés à la Technoïde, reliques anciennes, pièces mécaniques rares et programmes informatiques introuvables sur le marché légal.

Plus qu'un paradis pour les chercheurs de trésor, c'était un lieu de repos et de refuge pour les personnes dans le besoin. Quiconque promettait de ne divulguer aucune information sur l'archipel perdu, y trouvait un toit et un travail. Pas toujours honnête certes, mais les pirates de Shiloe n'ont pas toujours de mauvaises intentions…

Le convoi devait arriver dans la soirée. Le hangar était plutôt silencieux alors qu'au-dessous de la plate-forme d'atterrissage, le marché grouillait encore de gens malgré l'heure tardive. On ne respectait guère les horaires ici. Il fallait toujours se tenir prêt à n'importe quelle situation, les habitants de l'archipel étaient depuis longtemps passés maîtres dans l'art de s'adapter aux menaces spontanées.

Les grands containers volants arrivèrent enfin dans un vacarme assourdissant. Beneth faillit une fois de plus en perdre son chapeau fétiche. Il réajusta ses lunettes sombres et fit signe au pilote de descendre alors qu'une multitude de petits robots envahissaient les containers à peine ouvert, sous le regard mécontent de celui-ci.

-« Je vois que vous me faites toujours confiance depuis toutes ces années, ça fait plaisir… » Grommela le pilote.

C'était un humain de taille moyenne et enrobé qui peinait à descendre de sa cabine.

-« Allons Linus, simple formalité… Tu sais bien, on vérifie qu'il n'y a ni sondes, ni émetteurs placés sur tes containers, dans tes containers, ainsi que sur les marchandises, dans les march- »

-« Oui ça va, ça va… Je connais vos méthodes, c'est sûr qu'on n'est pas près de vous mettre le grappin dessus… » Coupa Linus en dépoussiérant sa combinaison tachée de noir.

-« Bon, voyons voir si tout est ok… »

Beneth saisit une plaquette holographique, et compara les résultats avec un petit robot qui venait de terminer son travail.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être bon, Aaarrtiiiee ! » Appela-t-il d'une voix chantante.

Linus esquissa un geste hésitant avec sa main.

« Ah oui ! J'oubliai ! » Reprit Beneth.

Il ramassa une mallette qui était à terre et la confia au pilote.

« Voilà pour vous mon brave. »

Linus ouvrit la mallette et découvrit, bien rangées, des liasses de billets fraichement coupées. Quelques minutes de déchargement et de stockage plus tard, Linus repartit et Beneth s'assit sur l'une des caisses posées sur le sol. Il en sortit une petite canette qu'il ouvrit après s'en être servit pour se rafraichir le visage.

-« Ben… psssst, Ben ! »

Beneth chercha un instant d'où pouvait provenir cette voix si familière.

-« Beneth ! Je suis là, en bas ! »

Artie était dans un petit tunnel métallique juste en dessous, son visage à peine visible au travers des barreaux de la grille du sol, découpé par leurs ombres noires.

-« Artie ! Bon sang ça fait une heure que je t'attends ! Tu devais m'aider ! » S'exclama Beneth.

-« Désolé, mais j'ai eu plus de boulot que prévu au bar… J'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour venir. » Répondit celui-ci sur un ton plus qu'anxieux, se retournant sans cesse pour voir si on ne l'espionnait pas. « Alors ? Des nouvelles du monde extérieur ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant avec entrain.

-« Pas grand-chose… Pour le moment le monde, comme tu dis, a les yeux rivés sur Mebaï. En espérant que ça ne compromette pas nos plans. » Soupira Beneth en passant une canette au travers de la grille. « En tout cas c'est plutôt étrange de s'en prendre à une base aussi éloignée et insignifiante, ça cache quelque chose. »

-« Tu penses que quelqu'un veut nous piéger ? » Demanda Artie, à demi-caché dans l'ombre.

-« Le mieux à faire, c'est d'attendre de voir comment va réagir Maddox… » Répondit Beneth. « Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il soit lié à ça… »

Son holo-montre se mit à biper. Corso apparut sur l'image holographique.

-« Réunion au Q.G dans dix minutes, ça à l'air important, ne trainez pas. »

L'image disparut. Après un court silence, Artie reprit :

-« Cette fois c'est sûr, mon patron va me tuer. »

* * *

La passerelle de métal descendait au cœur d'une grande pièce circulaire. Au centre de celle-ci se tenait une table ronde sur laquelle étaient affichés des hologrammes de cartes, de schémas et de plans volés à la Technoïde sans cesse revus et corrigés par les pirates évoluant autour d'eux. Les écrans sur les murs de la pièce éclairaient celle-ci d'une lumière rouge, ce qui donnait au tout un véritable aspect de salle de guerre.

Au centre, Corso et Sonny Blackbones étaient en pleine étude d'un rapport venant d'un pirate espion.

-« Ça annonce rien de bon. Pourquoi la Technoïde aurait-elle besoin d'autant de Tridirium ? » Demanda Corso, inquiet.

Le meneur des pirates semblait absorbé dans ses pensées.

-« Je n'en sais rien. » Répondit-il enfin. « Mais je crois savoir comment on va découvrir ça. »

-« Je n'aime pas quand tu as ce ton-là Sonny. » Lança Beneth qui venait d'arriver en compagnie d'Artie.

-« ça annonce rien de bon pour nous… » Chuchota Artie.

Sonny se retourna.

-« Nous venons d'apprendre que la Technoïde a sans raisons apparentes doublé sa consommation en Tridirium. »

Le reste des pirates cessèrent leurs occupations et s'avancèrent pour écouter leur chef de file.

« Et comme vous le savez tous, la lune de Mebaï a été frappée par une attaque d'origine inconnue, détruisant au passage les exploitations minières de la firme. »

Un hologramme s'afficha au centre de la pièce, montrant les dernières vidéos diffusées par les médias sur Mebaï.

-« Nos plans vont donc être complètement revus. » Reprit Corso.

-« Et c'est justement ce qui va nous permettre de comprendre ce que fabrique la Technoïde avec tout ce Tridirium. » Ajouta Sonny, sous les regards interrogateurs des pirates. « Je vais envoyer une équipe sur Jadena, troisième lune d'Akillian, de laquelle la Technoïde tire en partie son Tridirium qu'elle marchande habituellement avec les Unadiens. »

Un hologramme afficha le petit astre vert sombre.

« On va profiter du fait que le monde ai les yeux tournés vers Mebaï et sur la sécurité des planètes principales du système galactique, pour infiltrer discrètement ce petit satellite isolé, et découvrir ce qu'il s'y passe. »

-« On va donc tourner cette attaque à notre avantage comme diversion ? C'est plutôt bien pensé. » Reprit Corso.

-« J'ai une question. » Lança Beneth. « Tout le monde sait que les pirates sont les ennemis numéros un de la Technoïde, et cette attaque a été lancée anonymement sur ses propres usines minières. On veut clairement nous faire passer pour les responsables de cet attentat, non ? »

-« Justement. » Répondit Sonny. « De mon côté je partirai suivre de près les informations qui filtrerons du Sénat. On doit savoir qui a lancé cette attaque. »

Après quelques minutes nécessaires pour organiser les deux missions, la pièce se vida peu à peu. Sonny, appuyé sur la table ronde face à l'hologramme de Jadena, paraissait absent. Son visage était éclairé par la douce lumière de l'image devant lui.

-« Tu penses qu'un sale coup se prépare ? » Demanda Corso.

-« Avec la Technoïde, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. » Répondit Sonny. « Surtout pas avec Maddox. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il en sait beaucoup plus sur l'origine de cette attaque qu'on ne le pense… »

* * *

La forteresse s'était peu à peu vidée au fur et à mesure que la nuit approchait. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas vraiment de nuit sur le Genesis. Comme sur Mebaï, les journées et les nuits étaient réglées par une séquence programmée artificiellement.

Seul restait encore les droïdes de garde, le personnel de ménage et les hauts placés, comme Maddox et Harris. Celui-ci était justement dans son bureau, plus nerveux qu'il n'y semblait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Maddox avait-il planté ses griffes sur les Awa' tokai ? Cela allait compromettre ses plans sans aucun doute. Il fallait trouver une solution, et vite. Il tapotait son bureau d'un air pensif, lorsque son écran afficha l'hologramme du droïde des communications.

-« _Le Directeur demande à vous voir Monsieur_. »

Harris soupira. L'intervention de Maddox lors de la séance au conseil du Sénat avait provoqué un véritable vent de panique. Mais pour couvrir l'un des derniers projets secrets de la Technoïde, tout était bon à prendre. Le directeur de la firme souhaitait surement avoir un rapport sur la situation.

Lorsque Harris parvint devant la gigantesque porte du bureau de Maddox, il prit une profonde inspiration en tentant de chasser son anxiété. La porte s'ouvrit. Le directeur était là, face à la baie vitrée qui reflétait un mélange de ciel sombre et de lumières vertes, provenant de la forteresse. Le vice-directeur s'approcha non sans crainte du bureau noir.

-« Vous m'avez fait demander Monsieur ? »

Maddox fit lentement pivoter son siège.

-« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la station de Coran qui a été en partie détruite, recelait en réalité un centre de recherche sur une toute nouvelle machine de guerre. »

-« Oui votre excellence. » Répondit Harris. « Et cet incident risque de nous mettre dans une situation fort délicate. Les secours que nous avons envoyé sur les lieux n'ont toujours aucune explication quant aux raisons de cette explosion. »

-« Bon sang ! » Jura le directeur. « Nous étions si proche du but, il fallait que ça arrive maintenant ! »

-« La zone de la secousse a été mise en quarantaine, aucun journaliste ni habitant de la station n'est autorisé à y entrer, comme vous me l'avez demandé. » Reprit brièvement Harris. « Une équipe militaire sera bientôt envoyée sur place afin de remettre la base en ordre le plus rapidement possible. »

Maddox sembla un peu plus apaisé par cette nouvelle.

-« Très bien. » Répondit-il. « Mais nous devons toujours détourner l'attention des médias et de l'Alliance. Faire passer cet accident pour une attaque. Les Awa' tokai sont une cible toute désignée, surtout avec leurs dernières preuves de désobéissance envers la Technoïde. »

Harris devint soudain plus blanc et déstabilisé qu'à son habitude.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Reprit le directeur, presque excédé.

-« Non, non Monsieur. Je me demandais simplement… pourquoi ne pas jeter nos accusations sur les pirates comme à notre habitude ? Il sera difficile de… »

L'œil rouge de Maddox émit une brève lueur qui confirma son agacement.

-« La dernière fois que j'ai accusé les pirates, les ambassadeurs d'Obia en personne sont venus à leur secours et m'ont ridiculisé… Je ne tolérerai aucune autre humiliation ! Vous n'avez qu'à en inventer des preuves ! Je veux montrer au monde qu'un crime contre la Technoïde ne reste pas impuni ! Faites-leur porter le chapeau. Trouvez des preuves, et trouvez-les eux aussi. »

-« Bien Monsieur. » Répondit Harris, peu convaincant.

Il sortit. Lorsqu'il rentra dans son bureau, il s'affala sur son siège, réfléchissant à la meilleure solution possible. Les Awa' tokai faisaient partie de son plan. Il ne pouvait pas les vendre à Maddox. C'est alors qu'un tintement doux se fit entendre.

Le droïde habituel apparut.

-« _Un contact-tac-tact inconnu demande à-à entrer en ligne Monsieur_. »

-« Activez la communication. » Répondit Harris.

Un visage masqué d'un voile noir apparu, seul des cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux gris étaient visibles. L'homme portait également des lunettes de vue nocturne, comme de petites jumelles métalliques.

-« _J'ai réfléchi à votre proposition_. »

La voix était semblable à celle de l'homme qui avait aidé le vice-directeur à pirater l'ordinateur de Maddox quelques jours plus tôt.

Celui-ci sourit.

-« Eh bien… mon cher ami. On peut dire, que vous tombez à pic… »


	4. La marche des choses

**Chapitre 4 : La marche des choses**

* * *

L'attaquant Xenon remonte le terrain à une vitesse effarante. Taillée pour la course, sa musculature imposante lui permet de faire des foulées gigantesques. Son regard insoutenable fixe droit devant lui son objectif ; les cages adverses. Rien ne peut arrêter une telle masse de puissance et de brutalité.

Sauf Tia.

Malgré son physique délicat, elle n'hésite pas à se ruer sur le Xenon qui s'apprête à croiser son chemin à vive allure.

Un petit flocon de neige bravant une montagne.

Suivie de près par Rocket et protégée par son fluide, elle réussit par un habile tacle à reprendre le ballon du Xenon coupé dans son élan. Envoyant ensuite la balle à son coéquipier, Tia reprend son souffle, félicitée par Aarch.

-« Excellent ! Ne les laissez pas s'approcher des cages, jouez sur la défense ! »

Rocket lança le ballon aussi loin que possible grâce à son souffle et la passe aérienne fut aussitôt récupérée par D'Jok, faisant suivre la balle à Micro-Ice. Celui-ci passa adroitement entre les défenseurs Xenons. Personne d'autre que lui n'exaltait un tel plaisir de jouer, même en entrainement. Le sourire aux lèvres, il renvoya le ballon à D'Jok qui d'un agile saut marqua droit dans les buts adverses.

« Bien joué ! » S'exclama Aarch. « Faites circuler le ballon autant que possible ! Désorganiser les ! Et ne ratez pas une occasion de marquer, votre jeu doit être vif avec les Xenons ! »

La balle fut remise au centre du terrain.

-« Eh bien, on dirait que même les Xenons ne leur font plus peur. » Soupira Clamp.

-« C'est à se demander avec quoi je vais bien pouvoir les inquiéter maintenant… » Reprit Aarch.

Le ballon fusa en l'air. D'Jok enclencha son souffle mais l'attaquant Xenon fut plus rapide. Il tira la balle à son congénère qui partit comme une flèche vers les cages gardées par Yuki. Mei, qui assurait pour la dernière fois son poste de défense avant son départ, attendait un signe de son coéquipier.

Le Xenon courait de toutes ses forces. Il activa son fluide de couleur verte et prit un peu plus d'élan. Ses yeux jaunes lançaient un regard luisant, presque hypnotique… à demi cachés derrière un voile émeraude.

-« Thran ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends bon sang ! » Hurla Aarch dans son micro.

-« Thran ! » Cria Mei.

Celui-ci reprit conscience et partit tête baissée sur le Xenon qui s'apprêtait à marquer. Trop tard. Le coup partit aussi vite qu'un boulet de canon, que Yuki peina à stopper. Malgré son physique frêle elle empêcha de peu le ballon de rentrer, non sans mal, sa blessure récente à la cheville se fit sentir.

-« Alors ?! Depuis quand tu dors à la place d'Ahito ? » Lança-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Thran lui lança un regard désolé. Honteux, il reprit sa place.

-« Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui Snowkids. » Reprit Aarch.

Le décor se décomposa en une lumière aveuglante. De retour dans la pièce de l'holo-trainer, les Snowkids s'assirent sur les marches des escaliers bleutées, épuisés. Thran, le pied battant la mesure, se rongeait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-« Tu es nerveux ? » Demanda doucement Yuki.

Il ne daigna pas répondre, ce qui ne mit pas pour autant la gardienne en colère. Elle était habituée depuis longtemps au caractère lunatique de son cousin. Elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, il était seulement très impatient de revoir son frère.

-« Thran tu m'entends ?! » Demanda l'entraineur. « Je veux que tu sois plus concentré à l'avenir ! »

-« Désolé Coach, ça n'arrivera plus... »

L'entraineur soupira. La tête baissée, Thran leva un instant les yeux vers lui. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre ce qui le préoccupait. Aarch décida donc de passer pour cette fois.

-« Et n'oubliez pas… » Reprit-il. « Ahito vous rejoindra tout à l'heure en salle commune. »

-« Ça, c'est sûr qu'on va pas l'oublier ! » Répondit Micro-Ice, déjà plein de hâte.

* * *

11h30.

L' holo-télévision diffusait les dernières nouvelles de Mebaï. Aucune preuve d'un quelconque coupable ne semblait vouloir émerger des décombres de la station dévastée.

Mei discutait avec Yuki et Tia. Les garçons quant à eux, parlaient à la fois du prochain match contre les Wambas et de l'entrainement de la matinée.

-« Je sais pas vous, mais je pense qu'Aarch n'a pas saisi le sens du mot entrainement _léger_ … » Lança Micro-Ice en s'étirant sur le sofa. « J'ai mal partout… même- »

-« Même aux cheveux, ouais on sait Mice… » Continua D'Jok en souriant.

Micro-Ice esquissa une brève grimace derrière celui-ci.

-« Au fait, personne n'a encore de contacts pour remplacer Mei ? » Chuchota Rocket.

-« Nan, toujours rien de mon côté. » Répondit D'Jok.

-« Ça c'est normal ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice. « À part nous, et surtout moi, tu connais pas grand monde qui sait aussi bien jouer au football, je dirai même, personne ! » Ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

-« Je sens que je vais encore me retrouver avec un clone… » Soupira Thran.

-« S'il peut t'empêcher d'être à l'ouest sur le terrain pourquoi pas… » Plaisanta Micro-Ice.

-« Ouais, enfin, eux ils sautent assez haut pour rattraper le ballon, hein Mice ? » Reprit D'Jok.

Le petit attaquant s'en alla bouder sur un coussin.

-« Arrêtez un peu de l'embêter ce p'tit, vous aller nous le stresser… »

Les Snowkids se retournèrent vers la porte de la salle. Ahito était accoudé au mur, sans doute depuis de longues minutes déjà, affichant un sourire malicieux.

-« Ahitooooooo ! » Cria Micro-Ice, qui la seconde d'après sautait dans les bras de celui-ci, enfouissant son visage dans l'épais col de son manteau.

-« Arrête de grandir Mice, je pourrai plus te porter bientôt… » Plaisanta Ahito en tentant de maintenir celui-ci sans ses bras.

-« Haha… très drôle. » Répondit le petit attaquant à travers l'épaisse doublure.

Les autres se pressèrent bientôt autour d'eux.

-« Ahhh… » Soupira Ahito. « Venez, laissez-moi vous sentir… » Dit-il en prenant le plus de monde possible dans ses bras, ronronnant presque. « Ça fait du bien… vous m'avez manqué… »

Seul Thran restait appuyé contre le sofa, les bras croisés.

-« Tu nous a manqué aussi. » Dit Tia.

-« On a eu peur pour toi… on s'inquiétait. » Ajouta Yuki.

-« Tu reviens bientôt sur le terrain, hein ? » Demanda D'Jok.

Le sourire d'Ahito s'effaça.

-« Euh… Je sais pas D'Jok… Je sais pas… » Répondit-il en cherchant son frère des yeux.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il se sépara doucement des autres et se dirigeât vers lui. Thran lui envoya alors un regard oblique et étrange, Ahito s'arrêta. Un long silence prit place, et les deux frères ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Ce genre de phénomène était aussi inlassable qu'inexplicable. Même Yuki ne pouvait le comprendre, elle savait juste qu'il valait mieux se taire, se taire et attendre.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, Ahito tapota nerveusement sa jambe droite du bout des doigts et soupira. Thran semblait soudain intensifier son regard, d'un geste de la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Son jeune frère répondit presque en roulant des yeux, détournant la tête, puis regarda à nouveau son jumeau d'un air implorant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Chuchota Micro-Ice.

Thran sembla insister à nouveau.

-« Bon… d'accord ! » S'exclama soudain Ahito, brisant le silence.

Il se tourna face au Snowkids le regard baissé, se grattant l'épaule avec anxiété, il inspira profondément.

-« Je… Je suis désolé. » Soupira-t-il.

Thran toussa.

-« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda D'Jok, étonné.

-« …Je sais que ça fait un moment qu'on est rentré sur Akillian… » Reprit le gardien. « Mais je suis désolé de pas… de pas vous avoir dit que j'allais pas bien pendant la Cup. J'ai failli vous faire perdre parce que je voulais me prouver que je pouvais y arriver, mais j'aurai pu causer autant de problèmes pour moi que pour vous. Désolé… de vous avoir caché tout ça. » Ajouta-t-il en relevant timidement la tête.

-« T'inquiètes Hao, ça prouve que t'es un vrai Snowkid, t'abandonnes pas facilement ! » Répondit Rocket.

-« On t'en veut pas, t'as fait du mieux que t'as pu. » Continua Tia.

-« C'est sûr que t'as eu la classe, ton arrêt était super impressionnant, si t'avais vu la tête de Luur ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice.

-« Mais préviens nous quand même la prochaine fois, si tu vas pas bien... » Reprit D'Jok.

-« On se fera une joie de s'occuper de toi. » Ajouta Mei en enlaçant Yuki et Tia, arborant un large sourire.

-« À ta place, je louperai pas l'occasion… » Lança Micro-Ice, presque choqué.

Ahito sourit de nouveau, les joues légèrement rouges.

Il se retourna à moitié, lançant un regard innocent et interrogateur à son frère.

-« J'peux l'avoir mon câlin maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix naïve.

Thran l'invita d'un geste de la main en se redressant, alors qu'Ahito bondissait joyeusement en le rejoignant. Mais au moment d'arriver devant lui, il s'arrêta net, et le prit dans ses bras avec une délicatesse dont lui seul était capable.

-« Tu m'as fait peur espèce de crétin… » Lança Thran en serrant son jumeau.

Il enfouit son visage sur son épaule, inspirant son odeur comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

-« Aller pleure pas grand frère, je suis là… » Reprit Ahito avec un petit rire.

« Chut. » Répondit Thran, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

* * *

Un petit bracelet s'agite nerveusement. Il tournoie, tinte et fait résonner ses perles cuivrées.

-« Sonny ? »

Sonny Blackbones observait depuis tellement longtemps les hologrammes de ses plans d'infiltration, qu'il en avait oublié toute notion du temps. Son regard c'était perdu quelque part entre Jadena et la géante blanche, Akillian.

« Sonny ?! » Répéta Corso.

Celui-ci reprit ses esprits et se retourna face à son second.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

-« Oui… » Répondit Sonny en se frottant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-« Nos équipes sont prêtes et attendent les instructions pour la mission. »

Le capitaine réfléchi un instant.

-« Combien a-t-on de membre sur le coup ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Une dizaine tout au plus, on doit se faire discret. »

-« Les mines de Jadena sont grandes Corso… On devrait rajouter une équipe pour poster des observateurs sur les points du site. »

-« On a pas beaucoup de volontaires en ce moment… » Reprit le second. « Surtout avec les équipes qui disparaissent et les nouveaux encore inexpérimentés… »

-« Justement. » Continua Sonny. « Prends le groupe E5 avec toi. »

-« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Corso. « C'est de la folie ! Ils sont jamais partis en mission ! »

-« Ça leur fera l'occasion d'apprendre, je te fais confiance pour ça. On est en manque de membres expérimentés comme tu l'as dit, un peu de sang neuf ne fera pas de mal. »

Corso soupira, excédé.

-« Je sens que ça va mal se passer… »

-« C'est une mission de routine, un vrai jeu d'enfant. » Reprit Sonny.

-« Des enfants… c'est le mot. » Grommela Corso.

Sonny activa l'hologramme du réseau de communication entre Jadena et Akillian.

-« Votre première étape sera de vous poster sur Akillian, à la station de départ V.39, c'est la moins sécurisée. Une fois là-bas, vous utiliserez les cartes magnétiques que l'on va vous distribuer pour emprunter une navette et entrer dans l'enceinte du site. »

-« La partie la plus facile donc, faut pas oublier qu'une fois là-bas, c'est la Technoïde qui se charge de la sécurité. »

-« C'est pour ça qu'il faudra agir vite, notez tous ce qui vous paraitra anormal. À commencer par découvrir à quoi sert tout ce Tridirium, si ce n'est pas aux Unadiens. »

L'hologramme afficha le plan des mines. Une fourmilière de monorails, de galeries et d'usines d'extraction du précieux métal.

-« Combien de temps on aura pour fouiller tout ça ? » Demanda Corso.

-« Huit heures. Après quoi les équipes de mineurs changent et la sécurité sera doublée pour la nuit. »

-« Un vrai jeu d'enfant… » Soupira le second. « Au moins si on se fait repérer, on aura un paquet d'endroits où se planquer. »

-« Tu ferai mieux de préparer un vaisseau pour Akillian au lieu de plaisanter. Et n'oublie pas, l'équipe E5… »

-« C'est compris… » Répondit Corso sur un ton las, s'approchant de la sortie de la pièce.

-« Ah ! J'oubliais… » S'exclama soudain Sonny.

Corso se retourna.

« Tu m'enverra Artie, je veux le voir avant que vous ne partiez. »

Étrange… Le second acquiesça tout de même, et sortit.

Alors que les pirates rejoignaient le vaisseau en partance pour Akillian, Artie se faufila discrètement dans la salle rouge. Sonny était assis sur un banc dans la pénombre, à demi éclairé par les faibles lumières des écrans rouges autour de la pièce. Il tenait une étrange disquette dans sa main.

-« Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ? » Demanda timidement Artie en descendant doucement la passerelle métallique.

-« Approche Artie, j'ai un service à te demander. »

Artie n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Sonny Blackbones était tranquillement assis devant lui, et lui demandait son aide. Bien qu'il fût son mentor depuis des années, le capitaine restait particulièrement intimidant.

-« Dis-moi, tu es toujours en contact avec ce jeune Snowkid ? » Le petit Akillien aux yeux de glace… »

-« Micro-Ice ? Oui… Je pourrais le voir sur Akillian. » Répondit Artie.

Sonny lui tendit la disquette qu'il avait dans sa main.

-« J'aimerai qu'il apporte ceci à Clamp. C'est important. »

Artie examina un instant l'objet avec curiosité, puis regarda Sonny de ses grands yeux noirs.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, aller file ! Et n'en parle à personne. » Reprit le capitaine.

Le jeune pirate acquiesça vivement et sortit. Sonny, le sourire aux lèvres, le regarda courir au dehors à travers une vitre sale, espérant que cette mission se déroule comme prévu.

* * *

Harris attendait. Patiemment.

Son heure de gloire approchait à petit pas. Il eut la veille une idée repoussant les limites du machiavélisme.

Grâce aux informations de l'ordinateur de Maddox, le vice-directeur connaissait en partie les plans de celui-ci, or il semblait que ce n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Selon ses rapports, le directeur de la firme ne lui communiquait pas l'entièreté de ses projets. Ses intentions étaient sans doute bien plus vastes que de diviser le Sénat, et d'étudier un nouveau multi-fluide.

Et ce projet de machine de guerre à présent mise sous quarantaine était plus que douteux.

Soit, pour l'instant Harris devait prendre soin de ne pas dévoiler ses propres plans.

Il patientait ainsi depuis des heures, feignant de travailler à d'importantes requêtes du directeur, attendant de voir si le dragon allait sortir de son antre. Son appât était de choix, la bête ne pouvait le nier.

-« Aller petit lézard… sort de ta cachette. » Dit-il d'une voix enfantine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un tintement se fit entendre. Le droïde habituel apparu sur l'hologramme du bureau.

-« Monsieur, nous venons de recevoir un appel prioritaire. Il s'agit du Général Suprême Keresha Ata'wi, dirigeant du peuple Xenon. » Dit-il d'une voix robotique.

Harris eut un sourire diabolique. Tout avait marché comme prévu.

-« Activez la communication sur l'écran principal. Et refusez tous contacts extérieurs. » Lança-t-il.

L'hologramme du bureau disparut. Alors que l'écran mural s'activait, le vice-directeur se leva, s'éclairci la voix et resserra le nœud de sa cravate. Lorsque l'image fût claire, le général Keresha apparut, fixant Harris de ses yeux jaunes et fendus d'une rétine rouge. Il portait le casque traditionnel Xenon, prolongeant ses deux longues cornes et orné de pointes blanches.

Le dragon était là. Silencieux.

-« Veuillez accepter mes humbles salutations, Général Keresha Ata'wi. » Déclara poliment Harris en se baissant légèrement, le poing sur son torse en signe de respect.

Le général en fit de même.

-« Salutation… humain… » Siffla-t-il. « J'ai reçu votre message concernant notre tribu égarée. »

-« En effet, je dispose d'informations de la plus haute importance au sujet, des Awa' tokai. » Répondit Harris.

Keresha inspira par ses narines obliques, et dévoila ses dents tranchantes.

-« Je vous écoute. »

-« Eh bien voilà. » Commença le vice-directeur, en faisant lentement le tour de son bureau. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Duc Maddox a lancé contre vous des accusations pour le moins peu fondées. »

Le Xenon laissa échapper un faible grognement. Harris s'arrêta, et reprit :

« J'ai là une offre que vous ne pourrez refuser. »

Keresha souffla en secouant sa mâchoire dans un mouvement de balancier.

-« Après tous les affronts que vous nous avez fait, vous ne pensez pas que les Xenons accepteraient la moindre alliance avec la Technoïde ?! » Grogna-t-il.

-« Très juste Général. Or je ne vous propose pas une alliance avec la Technoïde… » Reprit Harris. « Je vous propose une alliance avec moi. » Dit-il sur un ton confiant.

Les paupières inférieures du Xenon se fermèrent à moitié, Keresha esquissa un mouvement d'incompréhension.

« Si l'on compte les semi-interventions militaires que la Technoïde a accompli à l'encontre de votre peuple, plus le discours agressif du Duc Maddox à votre égard au Sénat, j'imagine votre haine envers son empire à présent ! »

-« Où voulez-vous en venir ?! » Cria le Xenon.

Harris croisa les mains derrière son dos et soupira.

-« Disons que je vous donne l'occasion de bientôt pouvoir vous venger de la Technoïde, par n'importe quel moyen possible. »

-« Jamais le Sénat n'approuvera cela ! » Reprit Keresha.

-« Mais c'est le Sénat qui vous empêche d'agir ! De réagir aux injustices dont vous souffrez ! » Lança Harris. « Les Akilliens sont manipulés par la Technoïde, les Wambas ont trop peur de Maddox pour prendre votre défense, les Unadiens sont prêt à donner leur accord pour chasser les Awa' tokai si jamais la moindre preuve de leur participation à l'attentat sur Mebaï est trouvée ! Ouvrez les yeux Général… où est passée la gloire des Xenons ? Confinée entre le poids des autres peuples !? »

-« Une nouvelle guerre serait une erreur, de plus, qui êtes-vous pour vous dresser contre l'empire Technoïde avec autant d'assurance ? » Répondit le général.

Le vice-directeur sourit.

-« Je suis l'annonciateur d'une nouvelle ère, Général. Je dispose d'une arme qui ferait plier mille empires comme celui de la Technoïde. »

-« J'ai peine à vous croire. » Siffla le Xenon d'une voix grave.

Harris marcha de nouveau.

-« Si vous ne me croyez pas Général, pourquoi ne pas demander à votre chère tribu perdue ? »

Keresha eu un air surpris, ses écailles frissonnèrent.

-« Vous connaissez l'endroit où ils se trouvent ?! » Demanda-t-il.

-« Ça et bien plus encore… » Soupira Harris. « Je leur ai accordé ma protection en échange… de leur services. Vous comprenez donc qu'il m'est impossible de les livrer à Maddox, sous peine de dévoiler mes plans. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Keresha souffla longuement.

-« Votre but est donc de provoquer une nouvelle guerre afin d'éradiquer la Technoïde ? »

-« Et de vous libérer des obligations du Sénat… Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà plusieurs alliés de poids. Pensez à votre peuple, notre première tâche sera de sauver votre tribu. »

Harris fit face au Xenon.

« Je sais que Maddox prépare de sombres choses en secret. Mais nous pouvons frapper en premier, car nous avons l'avantage de la surprise. »

-« Laissez-moi réfléchir un moment. Je ne vous croirai qu'en voyant de mes yeux ma tribu en sécurité. »

-« Ainsi soit-il Général. De toute manière, vous devrez tôt ou tard prendre une décision, le monde change, de grandes choses vont arriver… »

La communication pris fin.

Harris semblait plus que résolu à poursuivre ses plans, certain que le général Xenon se plierai à lui comme ses autres alliés. La machine était lancée, alors qu'au même instant deux frères se retrouvaient, un jeune homme portait secours à ses parents, un messager accourait vers sa mission, une guerre se préparait en secret...

Et la grande marche des choses se mouvait encore et sans cesse, incontrôlable.


	5. Les galeries de jade

**Chapitre 5 : Les galeries de Jade**

* * *

Ses vêtements parfaitement rangés dans un grand sac violet, Mei s'étendit sur son lit pour s'accorder une pause.

Ça y est. Elle allait partir, d'ici à peine quelques minutes. Elle avait appelé ses parents pour leur expliquer les raisons de son départ.

« Parfait ! » Avait répondu sa mère. « Je dois justement te montrer le projet publicitaire d'un ami, il faut que tu y participe Mei, ce sera excellent pour ton image ! »

-« Parfait. » Répéta Mei, exaspérée.

-« Parfait ? » Reprit une voix fluette. « Tu as fini ? »

La défenseuse leva la tête, Tia se tenait devant elle, intriguée.

-« Ah… Oui j'ai fini de préparer mes affaires, je me repose un peu avant d'y aller. » Répondit Mei en passant un bras sur son visage.

Son amie aux cheveux blancs se pencha vers elle, inquiète.

-« C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatiguée en ce moment. C'est la Cup qui t'a mise dans cet état ? »

-« J'en sais rien… J'ai envie de fuir un peu le monde du football, je veux faire… d'autre chose. » Reprit Mei en se levant. « Enfin avec ma mère c'est pas gagné, elle veut encore me faire participer à un projet de pub… »

-« Si ça peut te changer les idées pourquoi pas ? » Lança Tia en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-« Justement, j'aimerai être un peu loin des caméras et être tranquille… je crois que tout ça commence à me monter à la tête. »

-« Je te comprends… » Soupira la joueuse aux cheveux blancs. « Ah ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudain. « Tiens, je voulais te donner ça. »

Elle sortit de sa poche une photo, sur laquelle se tenaient tous les membres de l'équipe, fêtant leur victoire.

« Je l'ai prise le soir de la finale de la Cup. J'en ai fait un exemplaire pour tout le monde. »

Mei sentit sa gorge se resserrer.

-« Merci… » Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle contempla longuement l'image avant de la ranger dans un petit carnet.

« Bon. » Reprit-elle. « Je vais aller dire au revoir à tout le monde ! » Dit-elle en rassemblant ses dernières affaires avant de sortir calmement, suivit de son amie.

* * *

La salle commune était calme, comme trop souvent en ce moment. Micro-Ice, Thran et Rocket regardaient l'holo-télévision ; zappant au hasard des chaînes, pendant qu'Ahito dormait profondément, non loin de Yuki.

-« Mebaï, Mebaï… Oh! Encore Mebaï… » Murmurait Micro-Ice, appuyant machinalement sur les bouton de la télécommande.

-« C'est dingue cette histoire… » Continua Thran. « Ils ont la meilleure technologie du monde, et ils sont incapables de trouver ce qui a causé ça. »

-« En tout cas, j'espère que Mark va bien. » Ajouta Rocket.

-« Il va bien ! » Lança D'Jok, rentrant dans la pièce d'un pas assuré. « Je viens de recevoir un message. Il est arrivé et a retrouvé ses parents, ils essayent de partir de là-bas dès qu'ils le pourront, certainement pour revenir sur Akillian. »

Il s'affala sur le sofa en soupirant. Mei entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Un peu angoissée à l'idée de partir, elle avança quand même à pas résolu vers ses coéquipiers. Tia vint à ses côtés, lui lançant un regard encourageant.

Elle souffla nerveusement.

-« Quoi ? T'es venue nous dire quelque chose Mei ? » Plaisanta Micro-Ice.

-« J'étais venue vous dire au revoir, mais si t'as pas envie… » Répondit celle-ci en croisant les bras, avec un regard faussement hautain.

Micro-Ice fit une moue, puis leva ses bras comme un enfant vers sa mère.

-« Pars paaaaaaas… » Dit-il en s'accrochant à ses longues jambes.

D'Jok se leva.

-« Aller, on va t'accompagner jusqu'à la station. »

L'équipe suivit le capitaine, sous le regard attristé de la grande défenseuse.

-« Aller, réveille-toi Ahito. » Lança Thran à celui-ci.

-« Ah ouais… c'est cool que Mark aille bien… » Répondit le gardien d'un geste de la main, la tête enfouie entre deux oreillers.

* * *

Il valait mieux faire vite une fois dehors, on ne savait jamais combien de journalistes pouvaient sortir de nulle part et commencer à poser tout un tas de questions gênantes…

Oui, il fallait se dépêcher.

-« Bon Mei ! D'joooooook ! Vous avez fini ?! » Cria Micro-Ice aux deux amoureux qui ne se lâchaient plus depuis dix minutes. « Quelqu'un à un pied de biche ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

-« Aller ! Je vais m'endormiiiiiiiiir ! » Lança Ahito.

Le couple marcha finalement vers eux et les Snowkids s'avancèrent pour embrasser Mei à tour de rôle.

-« Repose-toi bien… » Lui dit Tia, chagrinée de voir l'une de ses amies partir.

Thran s'avança à son tour.

-« Prend soin de ton frère… » Lui chuchota Mei à l'oreille. « Et prend soin de toi aussi… » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. La navette partit sous les regards, attristés pour certains, des Snowkids plongés au milieu d'un long silence. Seul le vent glacial se faisait entendre sur les plaines de neige.

* * *

-« Et voilà… » Soupira Ahito, de retour sur le toit du stade. « Je pars à peine une semaine et la poisse vous tombe dessus… » Dit-il en s'asseyant dans la neige.

Il regarda son frère allumer une cigarette d'un air sceptique.

« Les insomnies te suffisaient pas ? » Ajouta-t-il.

Thran vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, poussant sa tête de la main pour l'embêter.

Les sept Snowkids étaient assis, face aux terres blanches d'Akillian, silencieux, admirant la nuit approcher.

Un long hurlement transperça le silence.

-« Euh… » Lança D'Jok.

-« C'est… C'était quoi ça ? » Ajouta Rocket.

Le calme revint.

Les premières étoiles apparurent dans le ciel, caressées par un souffle glacé. Parfois, on distinguait au loin la neige danser avec le vent à la surface des plaines. Elle s'élevait comme du sable, tournoyait dans les airs, puis disparaissait.

-« Vous savez… » Commença Micro-Ice. « Que mon arrière-grand-père a vu le dernier grand loup d'Akillian ? »

Les garçons soufflèrent et protestèrent en cœur.

-« Et c'est reparti… » Soupira D'Jok.

-« Mais… » Reprit Micro-Ice d'une petite voix cassée en serrant son collier.

-« C'était surement un chien errant ou un truc du genre… » Reprit Thran en faisant tomber quelques cendres.

De petites braises brûlantes s'envolèrent, aussitôt dévorées par le froid.

-« Bon. » Lança Rocket. « Je sais pas vous, mais moi je commence à tomber. »

-« Y en a un qui nous a pas attendu pour ça. » Plaisanta Yuki en regardant Ahito dormir sur l'épaule de son frère.

Ils se levèrent quelques minutes plus tard et commencèrent à rentrer au chaud, menés par la fatigue du soir qui se faisait sentir.

L'holo-montre de Micro-Ice se mit à sonner. Il répondit, intrigué.

-« Salut Mice ! J'te dérange pas trop ? »

-« Artie ! » S'exclama le petit attaquant. « Tu me déranges pas, ça va ? »

Les autres Snowkids se pressèrent autour de lui.

-« J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que je te voie demain. »

-« J'veux bien, mais où ? Et quand ? » Demanda Micro-Ice.

-« Viens près des stations minières de départ pour Jadena, numéro V.39. J'te recontacterai, t'en fais pas. Et j'te laisse, on arrive. »

-« Vous arrivez ? …Artie ? »

L'appel avait cessé.

« V.39… » Murmura Micro-Ice.

-« Les stations près des mines de glace ? » Interrogea D'Jok.

-« Ouais. Je vois pas d'autre endroit possible. » Répondit son coéquipier.

Alors que les Snowkids rentraient finalement dans leur faculté, Micro-Ice se tourna une dernière fois face aux plaines. D'Jok le regarda en soupirant.

« Tu sais… » Reprit-le petit attaquant. « Il l'a vraiment vu… »

* * *

Un soleil d'or se levait sur un désert de neige. Le vent soufflait fort ce matin-là. Niché derrière un amas de rochers, un petit vaisseau s'était posé ici durant la nuit, comme pour se mettre à l'abri du flot glacial. Un son sourd retentit de ses entrailles, un grincement métallique, puis la paroi à l'arrière du véhicule s'ouvrit lentement, avec quelques difficultés.

-« On dirait que le froid a gelé l'extérieur du vaisseau cette nuit… » Lança Beneth à Corso, captivé par les premiers rayons de lumière filtrant au travers de l'ouverture.

-« J'espère que ça n'a pas endommagé les capteurs… » Grogna-t-il.

Il se retourna, regardant les pirates s'agiter dans l'ombre.

« Tout le monde dehors. »

Artie sortit de nulle part, l'air peu réveillé. Il s'approcha de l'entrée à présent grande ouverte, et laissa la brise gelée le rafraichir en s'étirant.

-« Alors ? C'est quoi cette mission secrète ? » Lui chuchota Beneth, qui apparut à ses côtés tel un fantôme.

Artie le regarda en baillant.

-« Comment tu sais ? » Tenta-t-il d'articuler en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son binôme.

-« Corso m'en a parlé. » Répondit celui-ci. « On dirait que Sonny t'attribue enfin quelques responsabilités. »

-« Oh ce n'est rien d'important. » Reprit Artie, esquivant le sujet. « Un message pour D'Jok j'imagine... »

Les pirates sortirent un à un du vaisseau, silencieux, s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas observés.

-« À tous les membres de l'équipe E5, Mettez-vous en ligne, devant moi ! » Lança Corso en effectuant quelques pas hasardeux dans la neige, les mains croisées dans son dos.

Sept jeunes pirates se mirent en ligne, le regard fixe, tentant d'agir le plus parfaitement possible, tremblant de peur ou de froid, Corso n'aurait pu le dire.

Il regarda tour à tour ses jeunes recrues.

« Des enfants… » Pensa-t-il.

Il marcha silencieusement devant eux.

« Toi. » Lança-t-il soudain. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le jeune pirate à qui il s'adressait avait à peine une vingtaine d'années. Les yeux tombant de fatigue, les cheveux en pagaille. Il tenta de répondre le plus simplement possible.

-« Ace, Monsieur. »

-« Et pourquoi es-tu ici, Ace ? » Reprit Corso.

-« Pour vaincre la Technoïde Monsieur. Je veux participer à la lutte contre son oppression… Monsieur. »

-« Non. » Coupa le second. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Comment tu es arrivé là ? » Ajouta-t-il.

Ace eu un petit moment d'hésitation, comme s'il fouillait dans ses souvenirs.

-« J'ai fui ma planète pour être pirate. Je ne connais rien d'autre, Monsieur. »

-« Et toi ? » Demanda Corso à un autre membre.

-« Beaucoup de gens sont pirate dans ma famille, sans ça on ne serait que des gens errant sans but et sans terre d'accueil, Monsieur. »

Corso regarda le dernier membre du groupe, une jeune fille dont le regard semblait fuyant.

-« Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle sembla soudain pâlir, puis ses yeux dévièrent rapidement sur le faible chemin d'étoiles encore visible dans un ciel quasi blême. Parsemée de grains argentés, il s'étirait sur ce que l'on pouvait encore apercevoir d'une constellation connue de tous pilote Elysha, l'étoile du nord.

-« Ad… hum… Elys… Monsieur. » Dit-elle en tremblant.

-« Et pourquoi es-tu ici, Elys ? » Lui demanda Corso en s'approchant d'elle.

-« Je n'ai pas de famille. J'ai voyagé de planètes en planètes en cherchant à me rendre utile et finalement, je suis arrivée à Shiloe. »

-« Hum. » Reprit le second. « Voilà, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Vous n'êtes pas seulement arrivé ici parce-que vous l'avez décidé, mais parce-que le destin vous y a poussé. Parce-que le système mis en place par l'Alliance de Zaelion et la corruption de la Technoïde vous ont rejeté. Des voyageurs en quête d'aventures, des rescapés, de nouveaux apprentis. Vous n'avez plus de famille, ou de maison… »

Il se tourna et regarda les autres pirates se préparer.

« Nous faisons de cet isolement une force, notre recul sur les gouvernements nous permettent de voir les choses d'un angle nouveau. Votre famille maintenant, c'est nous. Votre maison, Shiloe. Vous êtes maintenant des pirates et à partir d'aujourd'hui ce sera votre lien. Prouvez-moi que vous méritez tout ça ! »

-« Oui, Monsieur ! » Répondirent les sept jeunes apprentis en cœur.

-« Ecoutez les ordres et ne jouez pas les héros, restez dans l'ombre. Organisés, unis, discrets. Et tout se passera bien. »

Beneth et Artie observaient tous deux la scène de loin.

-« Tu crois qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit ? » Plaisanta Beneth.

-« Je sais pas Ben… en tout cas ça à l'air de marcher. » Répondit Artie en souriant. « Ça me rappelle ma première mission… »

* * *

La station V.39 était remplie de mineurs prêts au départ. La première navette venait de décoller pour Jadena lorsque les pirates arrivèrent dans la file d'attente. Corso et son équipe avaient emprunté les uniformes distribués à l'entrée et s'apprêtaient à se diviser en trois groupes distincts.

-« Beneth, tu prendras la partie ouest, Artie tu t'occuperas de la fonderie à l'est. J'irai inspecter les postes de communication du centre. » Expliqua Corso à voix basse.

Artie et Beneth acquiescèrent tous deux, puis disparurent dans la foule, faisant discrètement signe aux membres de leur équipe de les suivre.

Les trois groupes s'approchèrent peu à peu de la prochaine navette, sur le point de partir. La station V.39 ressemblait à une vieille gare clandestine autour de laquelle circulaient de nombreux monorails, chargés du précieux métal fraichement arrivé. Les mineurs affluaient de toute part, en grande partie des Akilliens, qui s'étaient retrouvés à travailler là, suite à la grande glaciation. Ils rentraient peu à peu dans la station, étroitement surveillés par des droïdes de garde.

-« Carte d'accès s'il vous plaît. » Demanda l'un deux.

Beneth fouilla dans les poches de son uniforme et en sortit la petite carte avec un grand sourire.

Le droïde la scanna quelques secondes.

« Autorisation d'accéder au site accordée. La Technoïde vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Beneth eut un petit rire.

-« Tu m'en diras tant… » Murmura-t-il.

L'intérieur de la navette ne sentait guère mieux que l'extérieur de la station. Poussière, humidité… tout se mélangeait entre les mineurs qui se serraient de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que rentraient d'autres ouvriers.

Le vaisseau décolla enfin, faisant gronder ses réacteurs qui dégagèrent un gaz bleu. Le voyage dura une vingtaine de minutes avant que la navette ne s'approche en douceur de Jadena. Assise contre l'un des hublots crasseux, Elys distinguait quand même sa surface émeraude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau survolait le site minier de la Technoïde. Bien plus grand que Corso n'aurait pu l'imaginer, il s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres, entremêlant à l'infini galeries, monorails et structures mécaniques, le tout niché dans un cratère de pierre verte.

La sécurité se fit sentir dès l'arrivée sur les lieux. Droïdes patrouilleurs, contremaîtres, tourelles défensives, caméras. Les pirates en avaient vu d'autres, mais mieux valait-il être prudent, surtout avec des débutants.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant les effluves de gaz s'infiltrer dans la navette. Les mineurs descendirent le regard baissé et la mine grise. Parmi eux, les trois groupes de pirates qui après un discret signe de tête de leurs chefs respectifs, se dispersèrent.

Corso et ses cinq membres entamèrent leur route vers les tunnels, juste en dessous des salles de communications.

-« Selon la carte, une grille d'évacuation devrait se trouver dans le tunnel principal. » Lui chuchota l'un des pirates. « En remontant ce passage on devrait arriver dans les salles de communication. »

De son côté, Beneth se dirigeait avec son groupe vers les galeries de l'ouest.

-« Et n'oubliez pas. » Dit celui-ci à voix basse. « Notez tous ce qui vous semblera suspect. »

Deux pirates chevronnés acquiescèrent et se fondirent dans la foule.

Beneth poursuivit son chemin talonné par Elys et deux autres pirates débutants. Tentant de le suivre tant bien que mal, ils évitaient les autres mineurs pressés qui arrivaient à contre-sens, épuisés par leur travail nocturne.

Peu de temps après, Artie arrivait face à la gigantesque fonderie située à l'est des mines. Les bras mécaniques s'agitaient, tel une araignée tissant sa toile. La chaleur devenait difficilement supportable, l'air étant saturé de gaz et de fumée.

-« Mettez vos masques. » Chuchota Artie.

Les quatre pirates s'exécutèrent.

De chaque côté de l'allée principale, se tenaient les immenses tapis-roulants sur lesquels défilaient les morceaux de métaux triés par les ouvriers, puis écrasés dans un broyeur. Le vacarme des machines était assourdissant, au point qu'Artie ne communiquait plus que par signes avec ses coéquipiers. Il indiqua rapidement aux deux pirates expérimentés de suivre le circuit du minerai jusqu'aux fonderies. Puis continua avec les deux jeunes apprentis, en direction des plates-formes d'embarcation.

Corso patientait avec son équipe devant l'allée principale. Celle-ci était de forme circulaire et possédait une large passerelle métallique semblant s'enfoncer indéfiniment dans le tunnel. Les parois étaient taillées sans relâche par les mineurs qui venaient de prendre place devant elles. Les pirates attendaient donc le retour de leurs deux membres d'élite, envoyés en reconnaissance une heure plus tôt pour repérer la grille de ventilation et détecter les éventuelles caméras.

Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres ouvriers et des droïde patrouillant dans les environs, ils prirent quelques pioches et firent semblant de se mettre au travail. Les pirates revinrent discrètement, l'un d'eux vint près de Corso, feignant de tailler la roche devant lui.

-« On a repéré la grille. Le problème c'est que deux caméras surveillent l'endroit où elle est placée. On doit les désactiver avant de tenter quoique ce soit. » Expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

-« Le meilleur moment pour ça serait la pause qui aura lieu dans trois heures, au moment où la galerie sera complètement vide. » Reprit l'autre pirate. « Or la base de commande de la sécurité se trouve vers les galeries à l'ouest, on doit contacter Beneth. »

Corso acquiesça et saisi discrètement son holo-montre.

Beneth attendait le retour de ses deux pirates éclaireurs avec ses trois jeunes acolytes, lorsque sont émetteur se mit à briller.

-« Beneth, c'est Corso. J'ai besoin d'un service. »

-« Je t'écoute. » Répondit celui-ci en regardant discrètement aux alentours.

-« Regarde ta carte, tu es près du poste de sécurité de la base. » Chuchota Corso. « J'ai besoin de pirater les caméras de l'allée principale et des salles de communications à 12:00 heure. »

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Reprit Beneth en coupant la conversation, avant que trois droïdes ne le croisent.

Après leur passage, il se retourna face aux trois jeunes pirates et reprit :

« Bon ! Changement de programme, aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre comment pirater des caméras… et accessoirement, à tromper des droïdes de garde... »

Il regarda à nouveau son holo-carte.

« C'est par ici que ça se passe… »

L'équipe d'Artie approchait lentement du site d'embarcation, tantôt ils feignaient de travailler, tantôt ils progressaient, observant les ouvriers, écoutant les plaintes et les messes-basses d'une oreille discrète.

-« Il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'accéder aux plates-formes d'embarcations. » Dit un ouvrier à voix basse.

-« Ah ! C'est nouveau ça… » Répondit un autre. « J'me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent en faire de tout ce minerai… enfin, tant que je suis payé… »

La traversée dura une petite heure, puis le groupe arriva enfin devant l'entrée de la station d'embarquement. Deux droïdes armés s'y tenaient, ainsi que plusieurs caméras.

-« Comment on va faire pour rentrer là-dedans ? » Demanda Ace.

-« Avec ça. » Répondit Artie en sortant de sa poche un petit objet rond et noir, indiquant une fréquence d'onde. « Je vais brouiller les signaux électriques des caméras et des droïdes pendant quelques secondes, ça nous permettra de rentrer. »

Le groupe s'approcha discrètement d'un mur de caisses prêtes à être emportées.

« Une fois à l'intérieur, on s'infiltre dans le système d'aérations. De là on pourra tranquillement observer le site d'embarcation. En espérant de ne pas tomber sur une patrouille. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera dans ce cas-là ? »

-« On improvisera. » Répondit Artie, souriant.


	6. Réflexion

**Chapitre 6 : Réflexion**

* * *

-« _Bienvenue Monsieur le Directeur._ »

Maddox venait de prendre place sur son imposant siège noir. Le soleil artificiel du matin reflétait une lumière froide sur son sombre bureau, accentuant l'atmosphère pesante.

À peine avait-il commencé de travailler, qu'un droïde apparut l'un des écrans holographiques.

-« Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. » Dit-il d'une voix robotique.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Maddox, déjà irrité.

-« Un message important venant des laboratoires souterrains. Mr. Ages désire vous voir au plus vite. »

-« Dite-leurs que j'arrive. » Soupira le directeur. « J'espère pour eux que c'est une bonne nouvelle… »

L'ascenseur n'en finissait plus de descendre. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Maddox tapa le code secret qui lui permettait d'accéder aux laboratoires du niveau inférieur. Une fois ceci fait, quelques bruits mécaniques se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la machine, et l'ascenseur descendit de nouveau.

Le couloir aux parois bleutées qui précédait le laboratoire était sombre et silencieux. La porte circulaire gardée par deux droïdes laissait filtrer un son étrange et inhabituel qui intrigua Maddox.

Lorsque la porte se fendit en deux pour le laisser passer, les espérances du directeur n'en furent que comblées. Le conteneur central, autrefois vide, illuminait la pièce grise d'un fluide violacé aux reflets blancs. Les autres petits conteneurs en verre alignés de chaque côté de la pièce étaient chacun remplis d'un fluide différent, tournoyant paisiblement, ou presque.

Maddox posa ses mains sur le rebord de la plate-forme surplombant ce spectacle. Les scientifiques avaient cessé leurs activités et l'observaient silencieusement.

Le directeur eu un petit rire mesquin.

-« Enfin… » Soupira-t-il.

Mr. Ages grimpa rapidement l'escalier de métal qui résonnait à chacun de ses pas.

-« Mon- Monsieur le Directeur… » Dit-il en reprenant son souffle. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre… Je vais… tout vous expliquer en détail… »

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, le scientifique était déjà dans tous ses états.

« Le plus dur a été de trouver des échantillons de chaque planètes… Nous avons dû pour cela récolter clandestinement les fluides sur les joueurs de Galactik Football lors des derniers matchs, dans la plus grande discrétion bien entendu… »

Sa voix faisait écho dans l'immense pièce du laboratoire, alors que les autres chercheurs se remettaient au travail.

« Nous avons facilement pu fusionner notre nouveau méta-fluide avec celui des Wambas et des Cyclopes. » Continua-t-il. « Nous avons cependant eu plus de mal avec le Smog, qui se montrait extrêmement instable, voir agressif avec le fluide de synthèse… »

Mr. Ages passa alors devant un petit container qui recelait une fumée noire et tourbillonnante, comme si elle cherchait frénétiquement à en sortir.

Au bout de la ligne des conteneurs de droite, ce tenait un petit réservoir en verre ; vide. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil rouge de Maddox.

-« Et celui-là ? Pourquoi est-il vide ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant le bocal du doigt.

-« J'a- J'allai y venir votre excellence… » Bégaya Mr. Ages. « Malheureusement nous n'avons pas encore trouvé d'échantillon valide pour le Souffle d'Akillian, temps que leur équipe ne jouera pas de match au Genesis Stadium…. »

-« Bien entendu… » Coupa le directeur, excédé.

-« Mais regardez plutôt tout ce fluide ! » Reprit le scientifique en chef en s'approchant du gigantesque conteneur central. « Un seul fragment suffirait pour un individu, et nous pourrons en créer d'avantage si vous nous en laissez le temps. »

-« Et qu'en est-il des… machines ? » Interrogea Maddox.

-« Nous avons terminé les plans. » Répondit Mr. Ages. « Nous attendons d'avoir l'autorisation de pouvoir rejoindre l'espace de travail… qui nous est réservé. »

Le chercheur marqua une pause.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser Directeur, pourquoi nous envoyer là-bas ? Est-ce vraiment sûr ? »

-« L'incident de Mebaï ne doit pas retarder nos plans. » Coupa Maddox, envoyant un regard noir. « Les laboratoires qui s'y trouvent seront bientôt remis en état et les travaux devront commencer au plus vite, je ne tolèrerais aucun autre contre-temps ! »

Le scientifique ne sut quoi répondre et le laissa repartir sans dire un mot.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour l'échantillon manquant, je vais arranger ça… » Continua Maddox en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. « Toutes mes félicitations pour votre découverte ! La Technoïde vous payera comme convenu. »

Le directeur disparut par l'entrée circulaire, son œil rouge luisant d'une terrible ambition.

* * *

Harris se tenait devant le grand écran holographique de son bureau, sur lequel était affichée l'image du général Keresha.

-« Je suis heureux de collaborer avec vous Général. Vous ne le regretterez pas… »

Le Xenon siffla d'impatience.

-« Dites-moi plutôt où est ma tribu, Vice-directeur. »

Harris prit une profonde inspiration.

-« Votre tribu se trouve sur Tashio. Une petite planète désertique et rocheuse située près d'Unadar. Rassurez-vous, elle n'est pas habitée par les Unadiens. »

-« Que dois-je faire pour qu'ils échappent à la Technoïde ? » Demanda le général d'une voix grave.

-« Une petite simulation d'attaque devrait faire l'affaire… » Expliqua Harris. « Admettons que je lance une fausse intervention militaire à un endroit complètement opposé de là où se trouve votre tribu. J'y dépose quelques clones de Xenons, j'autorise l'envoi d'un ou deux missiles, par légitime défense bien sûr, et vous, vous m'apporter les « vraies » preuves de l'extermination des Awa' tokai. »

Puis il se retourna l'air satisfait.

« Et l'affaire est réglée. »

Keresha semblait rechercher une faille dans son discours, puis reprit finalement :

-« Cela me semble être un plan ingénieux. »

-« Malheureusement, cela ne lavera pas votre peuple des accusations de Maddox. » Ajouta Harris. « Mais au moins, ils seront sauvés… »

-« J'espère pour vous que cette opération sera une réussite. » Grogna le Général. « Cela scellerai notre alliance pour les temps à venir. J'aurai toute confiance en vous. »

-« N'oubliez pas d'amener des preuves, enfin, de fausses preuves… » Continua Harris en retournant vers son bureau. « Je m'occuperai dès demain d'organiser notre petite intervention. »

L'écran s'éteignit. Alors que le vice-directeur commençait à consulter les troupes de droïdes disponibles pour son opération sur Tashio, l'écran de son bureau émit un tintement sonore.

-« Harris… » Grommela une voix familière.

-« Ah ! » Lança celui-ci, surpris dans ses réflexions. « Bon- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. »

-« J'ai une question à vous poser. » Reprit Maddox.

-« Je vous écoute Monsieur. » Répondit Harris en tentant de cacher son angoisse naissante.

-« Où en est-on avec les Droïdes V.4 ? »

L'angoisse s'envola, laissant place à une curiosité soudaine.

-« Ils sont seulement en phase « alpha » Monsieur… Ils devraient être en mesure de jouer leur premier match d'ici un à deux mois. »

-« …Je veux que ce projet passe en priorité majeure et soi terminé dès que possible. » Ordonna le directeur. « Tenez-moi au courant de leur évolution. J'ai hâte de voir comment ils se débrouilleront face aux champions… d'Akillian. »

* * *

L'heure de la grande pause approchait. Beneth était posté depuis une petite heure non loin de la porte du poste de commande, de même que Corso dans l'allée centrale. Artie et ses deux jeunes pirates étaient embusqués derrière un mur de caisses, attendant que le secteur ne se vide pour activer son brouilleur électromagnétique.

Corso activa son holo-montre.

-« Beneth, tu peux commencer à infiltrer le poste de commande. Tu as quinze minutes. » Dit-il à voix basse.

-« C'est parti… » Chuchota Beneth.

Il fit signe aux trois jeunes pirates de le suivre et s'approcha lentement de la porte gardée par deux droïdes.

« Bon, maintenant observez bien. » Dit-il en sortant discrètement un petit appareil gris et rectangulaire. « Ceci est un effaceur temporaire de mémoire robotique. Il permet donc en langage plus courant, de faire perdre pendant quelques secondes la mémoire aux droïdes, tel que ceux-ci… »

Il s'approcha des robots de garde.

-« Halte. L'accès est interdit aux ouvriers. » Dit l'un deux en levant son arme.

-« Mais je ne suis pas un ouvrier. » Répondit Beneth avec un petit rire en activant son appareil face aux droïdes.

Un petit flash fût émis, suivit d'un court sifflement. Les deux droïdes semblaient soudain désactivés.

« On m'a signalé un problème de caméras au niveau de l'allée centrale, je suis venu pour les réparer avec mon équipe. » Reprit Beneth. « D'ailleurs j'attends toujours l'autorisation d'accéder au centre de sécurité… »

Le droïde semblait reprendre ses esprits, sa tête fit quelques mouvements de droite à gauche.

-« Euh… oui. Euh… si vous le dites. » Répondit le robot, peu sûr de ses informations. « Eh toi ! » Dit-il en s'adressant à son acolyte. « Ouvre la porte. »

Beneth et ses apprentis franchirent la dite-porte et arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre parcourut de câbles, allant et venant de toutes parts. Aucun autre droïde ne semblait préoccupé par leur présence, ce qui leur permit d'explorer rapidement les lieux. Quelques portes à droite et à gauche, certaines gardées, d'autres non. Beneth aperçu plusieurs caméras postées à l'angle des couloirs. Il jeta un œil à son holo-carte.

-« On ne devrait pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie… Ah… » Soupira-t-il. « Pourquoi c'est toujours la pièce la plus éloignée… »

Arrivé quelques minutes plus tard devant l'entrée du poste, il activa directement son appareil face aux droïdes qui furent coupés dans leur élan, et ouvrit la porte en appuyant sur l'interrupteur. Un homme assis devant les écrans de surveillance se leva, surprit.

-« Qui- Qui êtes-vous ?! »

-« Quelqu'un qui aime faire de belles entrées… » Répondit Beneth.

Il lança sur la figure du surveillant une boule visqueuse qui lui couvrit la bouche. L'homme en tomba à la renverse en hurlant au travers de l'étrange substance.

« Refermez la porte ! » Lança Beneth en s'accroupissant auprès du surveillant à terre.

Il lui lia les mains dans le dos à l'aide d'un petit câble métallique qu'il sortit d'une de ses nombreuses poches. L'un des jeunes pirates referma l'entrée avant que les droïdes ne se rendent compte de quoique ce soit.

« Bon, première étape, les caméras de l'allée centrale. » Reprit Beneth en prenant place devant les écrans de contrôle. « Ah ! Arrêtez-le ! » Cria-t-il soudain aux trois novices en voyant le surveillant qui commençait à ramper vers la sortie.

Elys le poussa sur le côté avec son pied et s'assis aisément sur son dos. Le surveillant marmonna quelques insultes incompréhensibles sur le moment, mais facilement identifiables.

« Et on reste poli avec les jeunes demoiselles... » Lança Beneth par-dessus son épaule.

Il arriva finalement sur le bon réseau de caméras.

« Attention… dans un instant, sous vos yeux ébahis, le grand Corso va disparaitre... »

La vidéo fût coupée. Beneth activa son holo-montre.

« Corso, Artie, je contrôle le poste des caméras, vous pouvez y aller. »

Les deux chefs de groupe acquiescèrent.

La galerie centrale était vide, Corso et son groupe remontèrent rapidement jusqu'à la grille d'évacuation qu'ils ne mirent pas longtemps à dessouder. Une fois ceci fait, les cinq pirates empruntèrent les voies d'aération poussiéreuses et arrivèrent silencieusement à la salle de communication.

-« Corso. » Reprit Beneth. « Le personnel est absent pendant la pause, mais il y a trois droïdes là-dedans, faites attention. »

-« Compris Ben. » Chuchota le chef d'équipe.

À peine avait-il coupé la conversation qu'il ouvrit la grille d'un coup de pied sec et sauta au milieu de la pièce, suivi des cinq autres pirates dont les deux apprentis, remplis d'adrénaline. Corso sortit de sa poche un petit pistolet laser qu'il pointa avec dextérité sur l'un des droïdes, tirant deux fois dans ce qui devait être son torse. Le robot tomba à terre, suivit d'un autre fauché par une lame étrange qui alla se nicher dans son cœur. Celle-ci fût jetée par l'un des pirates expérimenté, copié par l'un de ses acolytes qui d'un un geste habile détruisit rapidement le droïde restant de la même manière.

Le silence revint, entrecoupé par les décharges électriques provenant des robots hors-circuit.

« Modèles de sécurité mineurs, pas de quoi s'inquiéter… » Soupira Corso. « Tout est ok ici, je commence les recherches. »

-« Bien reçu. » Répondit Beneth.

Le pirate se connecta aux autres caméras.

« Voyons-voir comment se débrouille le petit… » Reprit-il en cherchant Artie sur les écrans. « Ah… te voilà… »

Artie se pencha discrètement par-dessus les caisses remplies de métal.

-« Ben… » Chuchota-t-il à son holo-montre. « Tu peux me dire ce qu'y a derrière la porte devant moi ? »

Beneth regarda rapidement sur les écrans.

-« Tu peux y aller, pas de droïdes en vue pour le moment. La grille que tu cherches est au deuxième angle du couloir. » Expliqua-t-il. « Les autres membres de ton équipe ne sont pas loin, je vais les conduire jusqu'à toi. »

Artie jeta un regard à ses coéquipiers pour s'assurer que les deux apprentis se tenaient prêt. Il leur adressa un petit signe de tête et se leva. Marchant droit sur la porte, il activa son brouilleur magnétique et continua sa route alors que les droïdes tombaient au sol, tel des squelettes sans vie.

Le couloir de l'autre côté semblait donner sur l'extérieur. Ses murs en métal tremblaient en continu, surement à cause des bourdonnements sourds des navettes s'activant au dehors. Artie entama son trajet vers la grille qu'il cherchait, mais il eut à peine passé le premier angle que Beneth reprit la communication.

« Petit problème Artie, une patrouille arrive juste devant toi… »

-« Quoi !? » S'exclama Artie en stoppant sa course.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter d'autres mots que deux droïdes tombèrent nez à nez avec lui.

-« _Veuillez-vous identifier._ » Lancèrent-ils en visant Artie qui levait légèrement les mains, haletant.

À ces mots, la grille de ventilation située derrière les droïdes céda et en sortirent les deux pirates envoyés en éclaireurs quelques heures auparavant. L'un deux lança adroitement une lame dans la tête du robot ciblant Artie. Le jeune pirate en profita pour pousser le second droïde à terre et l'acheva en coupant les câbles d'alimentation de son dos, à l'aide la lame de métal noir lancée plus tôt. Il la coinça ensuite dans sa ceinture d'un petit mouvement agile et lança un regard approbateur à ses deux coéquipiers qui venaient d'intervenir.

L'un d'eux lui lança un petit appareil photographique.

-« On a du nouveau. »

Le jeune chef de groupe observa les photos prises dans les fonderies.

« On a observé le triage des caisses, la moitié est destinée au Unadiens, et part pour Akillian. Et devinez où vont les autres... »

Artie fût soudain surpris par l'une des photos, ses yeux d'ébène laissant transparaitre un sentiment de perplexité totale.

-« Les mines de Mebaï ?! » S'exclama Corso au même instant, découvrant les informations sur son écran. « Mais elles ont été détruites… »

Il vit soudain un dossier confidentiel qui attira son attention, un dossier venant de la Technoïde…

-« On a plus beaucoup de temps. On devrait y aller. » Lança nerveusement un pirate derrière lui.

Corso copia les dossiers sur son holo-montre.

-« Trouvons un moyen de rentrer sur Akillian. »

Artie et son équipe avançaient lentement dans la galerie d'aération, jusqu'à arriver devant une grille donnant sur le quai d'embarquement, à quelques mètres du sol. Observant les navettes à l'aide de ses jumelles numériques, il identifia les sigles sur les caisses, certaines étaient bien marquées du sceau de Mebaï.

Son holo-montre bipa.

-« Artie, tu peux nous trouver une navette pour Akillian de là où tu es ? » Demanda Corso qui était de retour dans l'allée centrale.

-« Ok, Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. » Répondit-Artie.

Il se mordilla un instant sa lèvre inférieure. Sa rencontre avec la patrouille de droïde avait fait naître en lui une certaine anxiété qui le gagnait un peu plus chaque seconde. Il décida finalement de se reprendre et commença à dessouder la grille à l'aide d'un petit laser. Son inquiétude ne devait pas transparaitre, ce n'était plus un débutant. Il avait à présent un groupe sous sa responsabilité et devait prouver qu'il était capable de gérer cela aussi bien que Beneth ou Corso. Même s'il pensait qu'il n'était pas aussi doué.

La grille céda et tomba sur les caisses en contre bas. Par chance, le mur sur lequel la galerie débouchait était situé dans un discret renfoncement, qui recélait à son pied un mur de caisses. Artie sauta le premier et s'y cacha, suivit du reste de son équipe. Il repéra une navette isolée et sans pilote, remplie de caisses destinées à être envoyées sur Akillian.

-« Corso, Beneth. » Lança Artie à son holo-montre. « J'ai repéré une navette prête à partir pour Akillian, je vous attends sur les quais. »

-« On arrive. » Répondit Beneth en éteignant le reste des caméras.

Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers Elys, toujours assise sur le surveillant qui continuait de grommeler. Il lui fit signe de se lever et tira le pauvre homme rouge de colère loin de l'entrée. Ceci fait, lui et son groupe sortirent tranquillement du poste de sécurité.

-« Tout fonctionne. » Lança Beneth aux robots de l'entrée principale. « À la prochaine messieurs… »

L'un des droïdes de garde, malgré son absence de visage, tenta d'esquisser un air d'incompréhension, puis reprit sa position initiale.

Le groupe rejoignit les galeries qui commençaient à se remplir de nouveau des mineurs ayant terminé leur pause. Les deux pirates éclaireurs apparurent soudain, tel des fantômes.

-« Alors ? On s'est perdu ? » Lança Beneth sans dévier son regard de la fonderie au loin.

-« On a des infos. » Reprit l'un des pirates.

-« On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant on doit filer d'ici, une navette nous attend. »

Artie regardait brièvement la navette en espérant que son pilote ne revienne pas plus tôt que prévu, lorsqu'il entendit de violents bruits venant de la voie d'aération. Corso et son équipe sortirent un à un du conduit, à bout de souffle.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Artie, peu sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-« On a eu quelques problèmes avec les droïdes à l'entrée de la fonderie… rien de grave... » Répondit Corso en toussant. « J'espère que Beneth ne trainera pas trop. »

Au même moment, la porte de la salle de communication s'ouvrit sur les carcasses de droïdes encore fumantes et les écrans allumés.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! » Lança l'un des gardes.

L'alarme fût déclenchée par le surveillant qui venait d'être libéré par ses collègues. Celle-ci résonna jusqu'aux fonderies.

-« Ohhh… ça ce n'est pas bon. » Murmura Beneth en tentant de marcher le plus vite possible sans se faire remarquer.

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard devant l'entrée sur laquelle gisaient deux cadavres de droïdes.

« Ah… On dirait que le grand Corso a fait son retour… »

Elys esquissa un sourire, elle ne savait pas vraiment si Beneth plaisantait sérieusement ou s'il tentait de se rassurer lui-même. Peu importe, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir d'avantage, son estomac se serrait à chaque pas. La faim commençant à se faire sentir autant que l'angoisse.

-« Aller, dépêches-toi Ben… » Soupira Artie, avant de voir les premiers membres de l'équipe de celui-ci sauter un à un à terre, suivit du pirate.

-« Je ne m'y ferai jamais à ses galeries d'aération… » Dit-il en se dépoussiérant. « Où est notre taxi ? »

-« Juste là-bas. » Répondit Artie en pointant la navette du doigt.

-« Je m'occupe du pilotage, vous monterez tous à l'arrière. Allez-y groupe par groupe. » Expliqua Corso en se dirigeant discrètement vers les quais.

Il monta à l'avant de l'appareil et l'activa, pendant que son groupe montait petit à petit dans la soute du vaisseau, prenant garde de ne pas être repéré.

Artie s'élança à son tour avec ses coéquipiers, repérant au loin les pilotes des navettes qui arrivaient, affolés par l'alarme et les messages de sécurité.

-« Beneth, les pilotes arrivent, dépêchez-vous ! » Lança-t-il dans son holo-montre en montant dans la navette.

Beneth regarda rapidement par-dessus les caisses de minerai, par chance, le pilote fût arrêté par un droïde pour une vérification d'identité. Il fit rapidement signe à son équipe de courir au vaisseau. C'est en cherchant sa carte dans les poches de sa combinaison que le pilote aperçu soudain les pirates monter dans son appareil.

-« Eh ! Eh vous ! Ma navette ! » S'écria-t-il en pointant un doigt tremblant.

Le droïde qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur Beneth fût fauché par deux salves de lasers provenant d'un Corso sur les nerfs, à demi sortit de la cabine de pilotage.

« On me vole ma navette ! » S'écria le pilote, recherchant désespérant de l'aide.

Le vaisseau décolla et Beneth s'assura que tout le monde fut bien monté à bord.

-« Et de dix-sept, le compte est bon. » Lança-t-il à Corso.

-« Bon, il nous reste à rentrer au vaisseau, la mission n'est pas encore terminée. » Répondit celui-ci.

La base d'Akillian étant déjà en vue, les pirates se préparèrent à toute situation possible alors qu'ils arrivaient à portée de celle-ci.

« Pas de vaisseaux ennemis pour le moment. » Reprit Corso, lorsque le tableau de communication s'activa.

Une voix robotique en sortit.

-« _Avis à toute les navettes à destination d'Akillian. Pour des raisons de sécurité, votre vaisseau sera dès à présent configuré en pilotage automatique jusqu'à votre station respective. Bonne journée_. »

-« Manquait plus que ça… » Soupira Corso. « On est redirigé sur la station V.15, ça nous rapproche de notre vaisseau, mais il faut qu'on évite le contrôle. Je vois qu'une seule solution. » Continua-t-il, alors que Beneth et Artie se lançaient un regard inquiet.

-« Ah ! Micro-Ice ! » S'exclama soudain Artie en se donnant une claque sur le front.

-« Quoi Micro-Ice ? » Demanda Beneth, peu sûr de comprendre le rapport avec leur problème.

-« Je devais… Je vais lui envoyer un message, ça sera plus simple… » Reprit son acolyte en activant son holo-montre.

La navette arriva sur le quai de déchargement, assailli par un groupe de droïdes qui l'ouvrirent aussitôt, pris de surprise :

Le vaisseau était vide.


End file.
